Homeless
by lilkalillypad
Summary: Eric is a homeless man, who Sookie sees on her daily walks to Merlotte's. But he isn't just any homeless man; He's a homeless fairy. Can she help him find his way back to the portal he entered home, even when attraction & sparks fly between the pair? Will she be able to let him go, or will it already be too late? AU. M content for lemons and impending violence.
1. Homeless

**I own nothing to do with SVM and True Blood. I had an idea where I wondered what it would be like if Eric was a homeless man- but with a few secrets of his own. He isn't a vampire, but he isn't entirely human either. He is a supernatural creature (Fairy).**

**There will be lemons (not the edible ones) in this story, angst, and romance. I aim to update twice a week, but sometimes life gets in the way.**

**If you would be interested in more, feel free to let me know. It would mean a lot to me and give me incentive to continue. Some characters might be OOC, but really, its necessary. Hoping you will enjoy!**

* * *

**Homeless**

_**Come out of the things unsaid, Shoot an apple off my head,  
and a trouble that can't be named, A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing  
**_

**Confusion that never stops, The closing walls and the ticking clocks,  
****_gonna c_****_ome back and take you home, _****_I could not stop, that you now know, singing_**

**_Come out upon my seas, _****_Cursed missed opportunities  
_****_Am I_****_ a part of the cure, _****_Or am I part of the disease?  
_****_Singing, you are (home, home where I wanted to go)._**

**_-Clocks, Coldplay_**

**Sookie:**

There was just something about the walk from my Grandmother's house to work and back that I loved, and enjoyed of an early, brightly lit morning, and dimly lit evening.

I didn't know whether it was just the homely atmosphere of nature and the humidity in the air that I loved most, or the way that Cicadas tended to greet me through the looming trees lining our yard as I strolled down the cracked driveway in my Nikes on my habitual walks. Or maybe it was just the itty-bitty fact I liked breathing in the fresh air and the way the rising sun hit my skin. While it took me a bit over half an hour to get to work at Merlotte's, where I waitress at, I revelled in those quiet mornings and late afternoons by myself. The walking definitely had paid off; First week I started, I noticed my shins feeling firmer, my thighs tighter, and that I felt more energized about being on my feet all day at work.

As I crossed into the parking lot, I saw _him_ again; He was a complete stranger to me, and yet I felt I knew him almost.

He was always there to greet me pleasantly of a morning, and bid me goodbye of a late afternoon. He definitely made me give myself a firm tap on the butt on acknowledging whenever I was down, that I had plenty to be grateful for, and that I shouldn't take anything in my life for granted.

He sat there crossed-legged on the pavement at the heart of the entrance of the bushy road that led up to Merlotte's parking lot, where I worked daily; His hands clad in holey, fingerless gloves, the baggy black and white flannel shirt that he wore literally everyday I saw him, and those tight, denim jeans, with tears and grass-stains in the knees. Clearly, he didn't have much money to afford to buy himself many sets of clothes.

I didn't know his name, no less anything about him at all, but every time I walked on by, he would always give me a stoic smile. He had become almost a pleasant, familiar face to see of a morning before I started my shift, and afternoons, when I finished. He would always nod at me, and grin, each and every single time I passed him, bearing a set of straight pearly whites.

There was just something about him that struck me as a little inspiring and that smile was infectious to me; Here he was, a man who looked a bit older than me in age- and I was twenty-five- he was clearly suffering, and homeless, and yet he still felt he had something to smile about, no matter whatever misfortunes life had presented him over the years.

Sometimes, on my lunch break when I decided to take a step outside and sit on the bench out back, I would spot him sitting there in the trees, rummaging through the bulky duffel bag he had slung over one broad shoulder. Sometimes, he'd appear perfectly content, sitting by the trunk of the tree aligning the lot, and he would be deeply immersed in a book he was reading.

Other times, I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Merlotte's was a busy well-known place around Bon Temps and we served the cheapest liquor in town for miles, which meant we wasn't short on customers coming in during their own lunch breaks and buying themselves a big round of beer to quench their thirsts during the lunch hour.

As with anybody, if you drink too much alcohol, you tend to get more cocky and rowdy.

I couldn't even count on one hand, the amount of times the poor guy got picked on when one silly drunkard decided to give him a hard time, because they were tipsy and had liquid's courage on their side. Others just stared at him, and - similar to me- felt thankful for their lives and quietly let him go on living the way he was without a hassle. Some as they passed him even felt very generous and tried to give him a bit of money- which, much to my surprise, I would see him decline and never accept. He would thank them profusely for the offer, yes, but it seemed money wasn't what he wanted. He probably needed it, but he appeared far too stubborn to accept.

He never begged for money, either. He just seemed content with sitting around and watching people go about their business in peace. It was unusual for a homeless person, to say the least.

This morning, I felt cheerful as usual when I spotted him through the winding bushes, when I started down the corner at the rocky path towards Merlotte's to start my usual eight o'clock shift. Something about seeing him tended to do that to me, I didn't quite know why. He was a hot topic for me at home with Gran; I was unashamed to admit, I gushed about him all the time. Seeing him always tended to change my perspective on my own life.

I felt my usual bright smile for him stretch into place as he gave me a nod in acknowledgement.

Something about his wide smile and that chin of his had a way of making me jittery inside. I hadn't taken notice of how fast I was striding in my trainers, or that I usually should be more careful when I walked down the steep path towards Merlotte's, and before I knew it, I was slipping and sliding on a loose bit of rock and gravel, hard. I yipped and let out an Unchristian-like curse word, as my backside collided straight into the ground roughly. My butt ached and twanged with pain, and I could definitely feel a bruise coming on and some stiffness later tonight.

"Ow, crap," I laughed out loud to myself. I had to laugh about it, despite feeling my cheeks flare with heat over having an embarrassing incident right before Mr. Homeless Man's eyes.

Halfway through lifting myself up, and sliding back up onto the heels of my trainers, Mr. Homeless was jogging over to me. "Jesus, that looked painful. Are you all right?"

I pushed back the stray tendrils of blonde hair that had broken free from my loose pony-tail out of my eyes, and peered up at him, shame-faced.

It was then I took notice of his face more clearly at a closer range, and, boy, was he handsome. He had to be over six feet and counting, I estimated, and considering I only reached halfway to his chest, it seemed a correct guess to make. He had thick blond hair; a bit scruffy and unkempt that several tendrils fell into his eyes. His eyes were lovely; a clear, dark blue that regarded me over my embarrassing fall anxiously. He had a strong arched nose, and his chin was unshaven. He tore off his fingerless gloves, and stowed them away hurriedly into the back pocket of his jeans, like he felt touching a woman with them was impolite. A pair of large hands with scratched knuckles settled in front of him warily, hovering halfway towards me just in case I needed his assistance.

It was quite kind of him.

"Oh, I'm just brilliant," I laughed, working hard to keep the big grin on my face and to appear carefree as I possibly could in front of him. I tried to ignore the blood gushing to my backside over the hard hit to the ground, and brought my hands behind me to brush the bits of sandy gravel sticking to my work shorts off. "Here, it was. My bit of excitement for the morning." All I could do was try to make a joke out of it and pray he found it humourous and endearing of me.

A thick laugh bubbled up in his throat, and I thanked God then that he had a decent set of humour on him.

"You sure you're all right, now?" he said, showing his genuine concern for me. It was awfully sweet of him. "I watch you walk past here everyday."

"Oh, I know you do," I laughed again, feeling a little shy.

"The name's Eric, by the way." Incidentally, I felt my eyebrows rise over the initiative he had taken to introduce himself to me. I felt mildly happy by that; Now he wasn't just Mr. Homeless with an attractive and inviting face. He was Eric, with the attractive face. He held out his right hand to me, and I hesitated before shaking it. He had a rough and calloused texture to his skin, and his hand almost swallowed mine whole. Manly, rugged hands, as my Gran often refered to them as. A hard-living man's hands, and Granny always believed if a man's hands were like that, he was a man worth paying attention to. "And you are?"

"Sookie." He laughed again at that; His eyes crinkled in disbelief. I got that all the time, though. People often deemed my name ridiculous. I had well and truly gotten used to it by now, surely. "Before you say anything, I_ know_ what you're thinking!"

"And just _what_ exactly am I thinking?" His hand was still clinging strongly onto mine. I was starting to think he wasn't ever going to let it go, but then he cleared his throat, and released mine after a beat's worth with an awkward scrape of the tips of his fingers.

"You're thinking my name's weird," I said, confident on that. "I know it."

"Not at all. I do believe its an unusual name, I admit." His eyes ran over my face carefully. What a way to make a girl flustered. "But then again, you don't look like an ordinary woman to me."

"Oh, now. What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, with a smile to show him I was simply teasing.

"Maybe if we see each other again, you'll find that out." Now he was playing with me. He surely knew we saw each other twice a day in passing.

"Maybe we will." I was grinning so hard, it felt like my lips were about to split apart. It was crazy. This man sure knew all the ways to make a girl smile.

We faltered into an awkward silence for a bit. I stared at him, unsure of what to say, and he stared back. Magnetic, were those eyes of his. I never knew a man could make me feel so giddy.

"Oh, crap," I breathed, angry in myself a moment later, when I remembered I had some place to be. "I've really got to get inside now. My boss will be angry. Maybe you'd want to..." I faltered uneasily for a second, unsure of whether to ask him or not, without him getting offended. After all. I didn't want him assuming I was feeling sorry for him or anything of the sort by appearing too over-helpful. "Maybe... if you get hot sitting in the sun out here all day, you could drop in and I'll get you a cold and refreshing drink on the house?"

I almost wanted to swat myself on the head violently, because I could tell so next, he misinterpreted that badly, just like I was fearing.

"On the house?" he repeated stiffly. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he gave me a sharp look with those eyes, effectively putting me in my place. I squirmed underneath his stern gaze. I just knew he'd take it badly. Something about a man's precious ego, and all that jazz.

"For your kindness in helping a girl out, I mean," I clarified, eager to rectify the situation. "As you've probably noticed with some of our provocative customers, you don't get too many kind fellows willing to help a girl out without trying to crack onto her afterwards."

I could tell my words were doing no good to ease him. I had hurt his feelings irreparably. Obviously, he got touchy with things like that. It was a sensitive thing for him. I made notes not to offer him things free-of-charge in the future, and that's if I haven't actually wounded him enough to make him disappear from his usual place.

"I've got more than enough money to buy my own drink, thank you very much," he said, on the defensive.

"I never meant it like that," I whispered up at him earnestly, aiming to appease him. "I just meant-"

"I _know_ what you meant,_ Sookie_." The way he said my name, in that harsh, low tone, sent a shiver up my spine. Why was even him saying my name, while he was angry, turning me on right now? Clearly, there was something wrong with my brain and how it functions.

"I just meant by it that maybe it would be nice to get to know you some more," I said desperately underneath my breath. Honesty seemed to be the trick to appeasing him completely, though I felt idiotic admitting it to him.

He seemed surprised by that. His fair eyebrows rose. "You'd like to get to know me?" He sounded shocked. Why was that so surprising to him? It was beyond me.

"Yes." I was very pleased my voice matched the sincerity I felt within.

"Then I suppose I could allow it, just once."

"Great."

"Perhaps not today, but another time." Surprising me, he reached out and took my hand in his. It dawned onto me that I quite liked the way it felt with him touching me. It was crazy; I didn't even know the man at all, and yet he was stirring all these strange feelings out of me. "Your name suits your personality, Sookie," he said gently, eyeing me seriously. "It fits you. You are one-of-a-kind."

I felt deeply moved in him telling me that. _How sweet._ "Think nothing of it, Eric." I lifted my hand and patted it over his. He winced a bit, and it occurred to me it was his bruised knuckles that were doing him some pain. "Something happen here?" I asked, running my fingertips carefully over the swollen mounds of knuckles on his hand.

"It's nothing a few day's won't heal up good," he assured me, with another one of his nice smiles. Then, he let go of my hand and turned abruptly to his habitual place at the side of the road. He reached down, grabbed his bulky duffel bag, and threw the draw-string swiftly around his neck. "Fuck it. Lead the way," he said determinedly, as he walked back over to my side again. "How about that drink then? And besides, I'm curious to see what it is you actually_ do_ in this place that requires you wear that outfit." There was a playful glint to his eyes.

I laughed, feeling happier than I've ever felt in weeks, surprisingly. "Oh, _trust me_. It's definitely not stripping, if that's what you're thinking!"

"Well, considering how small those shorts are, that would not faze me at all if it were a part of your job."

I knew he was just teasing me, and surprisingly, I found I quite liked dirty jokes.

And, though I hardly knew this man, I liked him all ready. I found him charming and delightful. And, truth be told, I couldn't wait to be getting to know a whole lot more about him.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the first chapter? I had fun writing it, it is something different to write about. Hopefully you'd be interested in more also? Feel free to let me know!**


	2. A Lemon

I own nothing to do with True Blood.

I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews. Hoping you will enjoy this one! x

* * *

**Homeless**

**Chapter Two**

When we stepped into Merlotte's together, I was feeling foolishly excited. For what, I hadn't the slightest idea. But I just did.

"You make yourself comfortable," I told him helpfully. "You can sit anywhere you like. What can I get you to drink, by the way?"

"A beer. A beer would be just fine, thank you. I'm not picky."

"A beer it is!" I felt so embarrassed by the way I was acting in front of him. He probably thought I was so strange. To save myself from further embarrassment, I nodded and hastily crossed the counter to get his beer for him. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted him sliding up onto a stool across from me.

When I yanked open the refrigerator, I saw Arlene come over to me. Then again, you could spot Arlene from very nearly a mile off, with that fiery red hair of hers.

"Uh-uh, Sook," Arlene said, wriggling a finger at me. "I cannot believe you just did that!"

"Did what, Arlene?" I was way happier than I ought to have been, in succeeding in coaxing the guy into coming into my work-place for a drink. I felt like I had won a strange victory in doing so.

"Let that guy in here," she whispered to me, underneath her breath, so he couldn't happen to overhear. "I've seen him sitting outside. How do we know he ain't an axe-murderer or something like that?"

I laughed. It was so typical of Arlene; She was always assuming the worst of people.

"Come off it, Arlene," I scolded. "Be realistic here. He's just a poor guy, with not as much fortune as the rest of us! It's about time someone treated him with due kindness!"

"What if he has a gun in that bag?"

I darted her a reproving look, while I uncapped his beer. _She was so ridiculous._

"Look, all I'm saying, Sook, is that I have children at home waiting on me. I can't die so early, especially not when they need me!"

"Arlene," I sighed. "I was talking to him outside. He seems real... nice and sweet." It wasn't every day that a man was.

"Just be careful around him," she told me firmly, eyeballing him cautiously. "There's something... different about him, I swear it."

"And if I wind up missing, then we'll find out for sure," I joked, but Arlene was far too serious to see it that way.

"Just be careful. You never know with those types."

"Oh, Arlene. You've really got to stop being so invested in those crime shows you like to watch. No wonder you're so paranoid." Playfully, she flipped me the bird from where she was standing, and I just shook my head, and laughed. I snatched a slice of lemon and placed it on the nozzle of his beer. _My own little added personal touch._ I moved closer to the end of the bar where he was seated, and plopped his beer down next to him.

He reached down and grabbed his bag, yanking down the zipper. I instantly knew then what he was doing.

"Oh, no," I exclaimed, when he slapped a twenty-dollar bill on the counter. "It's on the house, remember," I reminded him.

Still, he insisted. "I've got this," he said seriously. "And keep the change, while you're at it."

I stared at him disbelieving. _Why on earth would he tell me to keep the change? The beer was only five dollars. That meant he was giving me fifteen extra. Surely, he couldn't afford to be so generous on tips._

"Fine then," I agreed reluctantly. _Boy, he was a hard customer. _"But I'm giving your fifteen dollars back! The beers only _five_!"

"I've got more than enough money, Sookie," he said confidently, repeating his words of before. I couldn't say I believed him. "Consider it a tip from me to you for your hospitality."

And then he lifted his beer off the counter, and toasted to me. I felt the entirety of my face redden, because he looked very good while doing it. A bit like one of those spunky men you see in a television commercial. _Good God_. I tossed my head to clear that pathway of thought.

And then something odd happened; He stared down at his beer, like he was conflicted on what to do with it. He wasn't sure whether to drink it, or whether to stare at it and treat it like it was a painting.

"Uh, Sookie. I'm sorry, but I..." The words were nervous and embarrassed falling from his tongue. _Now why did I find that so cute? _"_What_ is this?" He pointed to the lemon, unsure.

I almost ached with sadness for him. Didn't he know what a lemon was?

"It's a _lemon,_ Eric."

"No, I... I _know _what it _is_ exactly." I had made him frustrated in saying that. His voice went deeper and irritated. I prayed to the heavens then that I hadn't offended him. "Would you mind... uh, getting it off for me? I... I _can't_..."

I couldn't seem to understand why he was reacting so distressed the way he was. _Over a silly, insignificant little lemon._

Maybe I had stared for too long, because he plucked it off with his fingers and tossed it down onto the counter like it was a hot potato. It was then I saw it; I couldn't tell whether my mind was playing deceiving tricks on me or not, but I swear a few grey curls of smoke wafted from his fingertips. I was most likely imagining it, though.

I was probably gaping.

"There are certain things that I don't like," he explained underneath his breath quickly. "And lemons are _one_ of those things."

"Sure." I shrugged. "I understand. We all have things we don't... like." _Did we ever._

I tried to forget all about it, and went ahead with working. I would have prefered to stand around and talk to him, but my boss wouldn't be very pleased in me doing that. Plus, the bar was astounding busier than usual this morning, so I left him to it with a grin.

It was my ex-boyfriend, Bill, who came in just as the morning passed by.

He was the very last person I had expected to see; He had lines raking down his eyes, and he looked almost jet-lagged and exhausted.

Bill and I broke up roughly over three or four months ago. He was the dumpee, I was the dumper. He had gotten himself a job over two hundred miles from Bon Temps at a lawyer firm, and we had a go at keeping it long-distance. While I loved him very much- he was my first boyfriend, first committed relationship, basically my first everything- I just felt it too hard maintaining a relationship while he was halfway across Louisiana, and I was stuck in a small town. I needed a man I could kiss and spend time with, after a long and trying day at work. It was difficult when Bill was miles away from me, and I couldn't even have such a simple thing as that. He went AWOL on my ass, and never responded to my text-messages, other than a simple hello. He would disregard all the other simple and pleasant questions I had for him, so I believed it better if we broke up and moved on with our lives. It's funny how when you end a relationship, the other person magically starts wanting to become involved in your life again. Now, the texts I got from Bill were constant and incessant.

_"Why did you break up with me, Sookie?"_

_"I am thinking about you a lot today."_

_"Have you found another man?"_

I just couldn't understand how breaking up with him seemed the motivator he needed to truly include himself in my life. It made things very hard, and confused me half the time; When he was being that way, acting as if he really cared for me, it always had me reconsidering the reason why I broke up with him in the first place. When I arrived home alone from work to a cold and empty house, it sunk in all over again. You always hear people say long-distance relationships never work out in the long-run. I suppose they were true on that.

Bill was very charming and older, when we first met. He paid a lot of personal attention to me. There weren't too many men who had. I suppose, that was mainly why I fell for Bill so deeply. I felt so flattered and shocked that a man would ever find something in me that was fit for a very serious romantic relationship. When he entered the bar, I felt my knees weaken, and my resolve in dumping him crumble. He was wearing his work clothes, as a defense lawyer; His charcoal grey suit, his black thick hair combed back and neat, and he had his suitcase in his hand. Just by the way his dark eyes scanned the entire room, and then fell onto me where they lingered, I knew it was me he had come for today.

It took everything in me not to race up to meet him, and throw my arms around his neck. Instead, I turned and went about my work. I took a local group of customers orders, and then I felt someone grab my elbow from behind. I knew it was Bill. And, I also knew he was here to attempt to sweet-talk me into letting him stay at my house for the week, until he had to get back into Shreveport, to defend at more trials. Maybe that was his intention, though; To suck me in all over again?

Without warning, he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I hadn't known such a simple and brief action could open up a whole lee-way of painful emotion.

"Bill," I warned frostily, when I pulled back. His hand tightened over my elbow a fraction; Long fingers crushing.

"I have no more clients for the weekend, until Tuesday next week," he said, in his low voice. "I thought I would come here, and see how you're doing. I thought perhaps we could spend the weekend together, until I have to return."

I pursed my lips. I knew what that truly meant; Bill thought he would return into his hometown to try to see if he could get into his ex-girlfriend's panties as easily as before. A weekend of indulgent screwing- not only in bed, but with his ex's heart.

"Bill, I can't," I whispered, looking anywhere but at him. It hurt too much. "You can't just come back here whenever you feel like it, thinking I'm gonna open my legs for you every single time!"

"I did not come here for sex, Sookie," he said dryly. "How on earth could you possibly think that of me? I came here to see the girl I loved, and still love. I wanted to know how she is. Is that such a crime, my darling?"

Bill used to always call me that. 'My darling.' It used to make me feel so touchy-feely around him. Now, not so much. I guess absence makes the heart grow colder by the day.

"William, you _can't_ be calling in to see me whenever you feel like it." I looked at him, for the first time. I truly wished I hadn't. He was looking at me with the expression he used to, all the time; With soft and tender zeal. "I thought I made it _very_ clear on you, when I called you. I can't be in a relationship with you, not when you're _miles_ away from me. There were times when I really needed to talk to you, but you weren't there. You wouldn't even answer my calls!"

"That's because I was most likely in court," he said, his voice matching mine in its loud strength. "You cannot blame a man for being busy at work, Sookie. And besides, I have an easy solution for all that. I came here today, asking if you would like to perhaps move to Shreveport and live in my apartment with me. It is how much I love you. I want to make it work between us."

I was surprised by that. I also might have found it a bit preposterous. I had a job I enjoyed in Bon Temps, after all. Plus, I also had a family here in Bon Temps. I had my Granny, and my brother, Jason. I couldn't just get up and go. I cared about my family too much; I didn't think it was right, leaving my family behind for a man. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Bill, my _family_ is here."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Sookie, you are _twenty-five_ years old. I think you're old enough to start living without them. It's not going to kill you."

The fact I was not so willing to give up my life here in Bon Temps made things very clear on me; Maybe I wasn't the right sort for relationships. Sacrificing my job, and my family here to live with Bill, it was just something I didn't feel comfortable with.

"I appreciate the offer, I do," I told him earnestly. I smiled tentatively to show it. "But I cannot leave my Grandmother behind. If I do, it'll be her I'm missing, instead of you. I can't do that. I'm sorry."

His hand slackened around my elbow, once the finality of what I was saying finally sunk in for him. But then he went, grabbing me by the hand, and pulling me back. Our conversation was not over yet.

"Sookie, do you really want it to end between us? I _still_ love you."

"Listen, Bill. I know it mightn't seem like a big deal to you- what you're asking of me. But it is, to me. I literally live for my Grandmother."

"And this is what you've decided?" His voice was quiet; hesitant. "You will not be coming to Shreveport to live with me in my apartment?"

How much more did he want me to spell it out for him? "No, Bill. I-I'm sorry. But I just... I can't. I appreciate the offer, though. Believe me, I do."

I couldn't help but notice Eric, who was up at the bar; his beer on the counter, untouched. He was staring between the two of us, his body halfway shifted in my direction on the stool, like he was prepared and ready to come intervene and end our dispute, if need be. It was awfully caring of him, but unneeded. Surely, I could handle my persistance ex-boyfriend myself. And besides, I knew and trusted Bill wouldn't ever truly hurt me. He was just frustrated, and desperate.

"Sookie, _please_."

"Bill, my decision is f_ina_l," I spoke through my teeth. "I won't be moving to Shreveport with you, all right?" My voice quivered and broke, and I hated it. "Please don't try to _push_ me into it!"

At some point during our conversation, Bill had released his grasp on his suitcase. I yanked my arm free, and before I knew it, I was stumbling over it with my sneakers. I couldn't understand what was with me today. Usually, I wasn't ever so... clumsy. But today, it seemed my feet weren't working right.

Faster than I could even realize he had slidden off his stool, Homeless Eric was steadying me with two firm hands coming around my shoulders. "Jesus H. Christ! You are a slippery one, aren't you?" And then he chuckled deeply. It was quite a nice sound. It seemed to ease the tension I felt building up inside of me over my argument with Bill wonderfully.

Smiling thankfully, I turned back to look at Bill. I knew then, with that suspicious look on his face, what he was thinking; He was thinking something was going on with Homeless Eric and I. There wasn't, of course; Until a few hours ago, we hadn't even so much as spoke to one another. I could tell Bill couldn't see that, though, and he voiced his concern next.

"Just _who _are _you_?" He was struggling to keep his voice composed, I could tell.

I stole a look up at Eric. They were evaluating each other, sizing each other up. I almost laughed furiously. _What was with men always seeing another as some type of competition? _I suppose all that nonsense dated all the way back into the cave-man days.

Eric took his hands off my shoulders, and extended one out to Bill. "The name is Eric."

Bill scrutinized his hand coldly, before reaching out to shake it. Well, it was more of an actual fierce hand squeeze, than anything. "William Compton. I am Sookie's boyfriend."

I made a noise of outrage. "_Ex_-boyfriend, Bill." I darted him a cautionary look. "Which you seem quick to forget," I added stiffly.

"Well, on that note, I must be leaving." Bill gave me the most coldest and hurt look he could muster, then reached down to retrieve his suitcase. "Perhaps I oughtn't to have bothered in coming back here. A phone call, it seems, would have been sufficient enough had I known you were going to decline my offer."

"Bill, please don't be like this," I hissed desperately.

"No, I understand now, Sookie," he said stiffly, his eyes on Eric again. "I have come where I am unwanted."

"_Bill_!"

"Goodbye." And then he turned on his heel, and stalked out. It took everything within me not to follow him out and, at least, hug him. My eyes watered with unwanted tears. I just knew it would open up a lot of sore and tender wounds, in seeing Bill again. On one hand, I felt I still loved him. On another, I knew it wouldn't work out between us. It was just far too complicated.

"There will be many more men coming and going in your future, Sookie," Eric said gently, as if to comfort me. "He is just another one of them."

Him saying that, it spooked me out a bit. _What was he- a fortune-teller? Or was he just simply trying to reassure an upset girl in her time of need?_


	3. A Burst of Light

**First True Blood doesn't belong to me.**

**Second thank you for your support. Hope you will enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I finished work just after seven-thirty. Somewhere during the afternoon Jason had passed along his keys to me so I wouldn't have to walk home. He said he would get a lift home from one of his work buddies. I stood quietly in the dimly lit lot until I spotted it.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, as I walked up to my brothers car.

I whirled around, focusing on the spot through the darkness. I could only just see him clearly through the light; He lifted his hand, and there, blade poised at me and glinting, was what looked like a very sharp knife. I didn't recognize him at all.

"Why are you doing this?" I croaked out nervously.

"Oh, darlin'," he said, in mock sadness. "Don't take it personally. I just want your money, is all."

This never happened much for me in Bon Temps so I wasn't quite sure how to react. Something or someone seemed to make the decision for me next, though.

So suddenly, like the intense beam of a flashlight panning in on him, a white mysterious glow of light hit him. He screamed, and next thing I knew, he was collapsing right at my feet, with a heavy thud. I screamed as I peered down at him; It looked as if he was experiencing some type of seizure. His body was wriggling and jerking on the pavement, and he was gagging and frothing bubbling foam at the mouth. I never thought anything could look so painful in my life. I presumed the light had something to do with it, but when I looked ahead urgently, I couldn't see anybody there.

Despite the young man having intentions to rob me, I still felt bad for him. I swung open the door of Jason's car and rummaged around inside for the spare blanket he carried in it. I balled it up and tucked it underneath his head, so that the seizure wouldn't cause his head too much harm, being on the concrete's hard and rocky surface. Then, I got into my car, and left. I felt frightened; Very shaken up over the ordeal. I knew that when Gran saw me, she would automatically worry, so when I descended down the long driveway into our yard, I tried to relax myself and put on my best happy face for her.

When I got inside, Gran was working over the oven with her pink apron loosely tied around her back.

"Hello Sookie, dear," she greeted happily. "How was your day at work?"

"Just fine, Gran."

I watched as she bent down and opened the door to the oven. She slipped on her floral mitts, and pulled out a baking tin. The delicious smell wafted into the kitchen and hit me instantly, and it had my mouth-watering.

"I made your favorite," she laughed excitedly, setting the cake tin on the sink for it to cool down. "Meringue pie!"

"Oh, you didn't!" I laughed.

My Granny, Adele Stackhouse, was known for her delicious cooking. Gran often baked me decadent rich cakes and biscuits to carry across the stretch of yard to the outhouse where I mostly lived separate from Gran. I found myself nervous about accepting her baked goods tonight; I had a bit of a bad habit where I tended to binge eat after a long and emotional day. When Bill used to stay over, he would constantly poke me in the stomach and tell me it's no wonder I'm so curvaceous. It used to make me feel self-conscious but now that Bill was out of the picture I didn't mind it so much.

When I left Gran's with my meringue pie, I might have shed a few tears and consumed two indulgent slices. It was due to everything; Seeing Bill again, almost being robbed, and that unexplained flash of light that made the young boy froth at the mouth.

* * *

_Goodwill; Friendly, helpful, or cooperative feelings or attitude._

It was the days word on my calendar, and I was hoping to honour it, starting with Homeless Eric.

When I got to work, I felt very relieved to see him sitting there in a booth, reading. When I brought a free beer over to him - no lemon- I caught the cover of the book; The english dictionary. I couldn't imagine why he needed it. He spoke english perfectly as far as I could tell.

"What're you reading that for?" I asked lightly.

He looked up at me with those magnificent eyes of his. "Believe it or not, english is not a language I am all that familiar with. Your world and everything in it confuses me, frankly."

I slid into the chair opposite his booth, intrigued. _"_Just where are you from exactly?"

He smiled at me, somewhat sadly. "Even if I told you, you would not believe me."

"I'll try," I insisted, with a smile.

"Okay. There are certain things that have existed for many generations, certain things you've probably never even dreamed possible. There are multiple worlds existing, and I am from one of them. Some of us, you have probably seen in passing. We are sent here to your world when we have committed a crime, as punishment by the elders."

"So are you saying you were sent here because you committed a crime yourself?" I was struggling to understand. I couldn't help but wonder if he was playing with me.

He gave me a rueful look. "My father, Johan, is the eldest ruler of my people. As his only son, I am naturally to be the next heir of the ruling title, once he passes over. I do not know the number of days since I have been in your world, but my father did send me here." He was silent for several minutes, thinking deeply. I didn't disrupt him. "As eldest ruler to our kind, certain behaviour and duties are expected of us. First, we must display ourselves as committed and loyal to the welfare of our kind. It is our most important duty to execute any crossing over into our lands with ill intention to inflict us harm. Another, the ruler must be presented as man devoted to his children and wife. A man with each of those in our world is regarded highly."

"And do... do you have a wife and children?"

"No, that is the crime I have been banished by my father for. The final wound to my fathers impatience came when he found me bedding one of the maids- the one of many. He was very disgraced in my behaviour, so my father banished me. I don't remember how, but I woke up one morning on this great bushy expanse named Earth. I don't recall my way back home."

"You've got some father," I commented, shocked. He just laughed loudly. "What kind of father banishes their own son?"

"Ah, yes. I have thought about it for the last three days. I suppose, I can understand my father. I have to learn how to comport myself in a manner befitting of a ruler. There is no way I can rule my people when all I want to do is copulate with my female folk."

"How long exactly does he expect you to be here?" I was almost bouncing shamelessly in my seat with excitement.

"I don't know, but there are many concepts about your land that I still don't comprehend. All these loud contraptions. Your world is far more advanced than mine." He peered down at his hands that were folded on the tabletop, his dictionary set aside. Then without warning, he slid them over the table and gripped my hands strongly in his. I looked down at our hands incredulously and swallowed audibly. He was leaning over the table toward me, looking at me with pure eagerness and urgency. It was startling. "Please, I need help in finding my way back home, but in order to do so, I will need some guidance by someone who understands the ways of this land." He was stroking my hands with his chapped fingertips. "Could you help me, Sookie?"

Of course I had my hesitations, but when somebody looked as desperate as Eric did, I found I had to do anything within my capabilities to help him. It was the right thing to do, after all.

"I can't say whether I'll be much help, but I'll try my best," I promised strongly, rubbing his hands with my own. He looked relieved then, and profoundly thankful. "First and foremost however, if I'm going to be helping you, I think it would be best if you come home with me. It must get uncomfortable for you to be stuck outside."

"You would invite me to stay in your home with you?" He sounded hesitant to even believe me.

"Well, sure." I shrugged. "I have a spare mattress that you could probably use. I also have some old clothes that belonged to my brother. I also got a shower."

"Oh." He still sounded so surprised. His voice went raspy. "Thank you. Once I do return home, I will not ever forget your kindness. Everyone will know of this."

I was startled by him saying that, because I wasn't so keen to help him for recognition at all. I just wanted to do some good, and make a difference to another persons life. And yes, I might have found that person fascinating and handsome to boot. There was still a lot he needed to explain to me, but as for now, I was just pleased to get the guy home so he had a proper place to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this one? please let me know. Things will be explained more very soon**


	4. Sparks

**I own nothing to do with True Blood. I'm just having an awesome time mixing up the characters.**

**I want to thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews, they inspire me to write! Hoping you will enjoy this one, also ;) Feel free to let me know your thoughts, as I always love hearing them! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The last male I had living in my house with me, was my ex, Bill. So, surely, you could imagine the trepidation I felt at having another man inside my house, another man who was still practically a stranger to me, in so many ways.

When my shift ended for the evening, I drove home with Eric in Jason's car. At first, he seemed nervous as he peered outside the window, clutching onto his duffel bag for dear life, like he was very frightened. Then, once we arrived at the house and I pulled into the driveway, alarmingly, Eric gasped, and started laughing.

My hands tightened over the steering wheel as I stole a look over at him. His mouth was hanging agape as he scrutinized the yard curiously. "What's so funny?" I asked, nervously.

"I've never actually seen such a large house before. Does it all belong to you?"

"Of course not. Part of it belongs to my Gran, she lives in there," I explained, pointing it out to him. "The smaller house connected behind it, is where I live. I live separately from her."

"Interesting." Oddly, he sounded as if he truly meant that. He was such a strange man to me; His odd reaction to seeing my Gran's house almost had me in hysterics. I couldn't say I believed him entirely with what he explained to me in Merlotte's about being banished away from his home, at first. But whenever he made reactions like this, so completely out of the ordinary, it kind of stuck to me that maybe he was just telling me the truth. Clearly, this world did baffle him greatly. When I parked around the back of Gran's house, and he followed me to the door of the outhouse where I mainly lived in, he was even interested in the bristly 'HOME' mat I had gracing the front steps to the front door. I presumed he knew that word well, since he was searching for his home himself.

I unlocked the front door, and stepped aside to let him go in first.

He seemed like such a man out-of-place. There was just something incredibly childlike about him, as he took in the rooms with his eyes. It was incredibly endearing.

We went into my modest living room, and sat on the couch for a bit. He stood and sat, stood and sat, several times, as though he was amazed by how soft the cushion was. I had to bite my lip to stifle a grin. Then, he slowly turned to me.

"Would you happen to have a pen and paper by any chance?"

"Sure." I searched around the living room, until I found a blue ballpoint pen and loose piece of paper. "Here." I handed it to him, and then he threw himself into drawing, almost manically. I sat beside him, curling my arms around my knees, as I watched him draw with interest. Admirably, he was very good at drawing. Impressively, so.

Once he was done, he showed the drawing to me. I didn't know what it was at all. It was just a creation of various intricate lines in blue pen; swirls and ripples. "I need to find this portal to get back home. There are many in different counties, but I think we ought to focus on finding the one here." He jabbed a finger at the picture, very urgently. "It would have been the one I came through, also."

My eyes widened. Right. So, it was a picture of a... portal? For the life of me, I hadn't two wits about what a portal was.

"What exactly does a... portal look like? Like that picture you drew?"

"Oh, you probably won't be able to see it unless you're part what I am. It is usually invisible to the human eye, for our safety."

"And just what exactly_ are_ you?" He hadn't fully explained it to me. Something about elders, and needing to find home, and banishment by his father, yes. But not exactly just what he was.

"I am a... Fairy, Sookie." He stared at me anxiously, almost as if he was frightened how I would react to that. All I did, uncontrollably, was start to laugh. I just couldn't help it. The entire thing was unbelievable. He rolled his eyes as my laughter increased. "Yes, I know," he murmured through my laughter, embarrassed.

"Oh, Jesus." I tried to hold it all in. "I'm sorry." I smiled at him apologetically. "It's just... a Fairy, really?" I raised my eyebrows dubiously. "You hear about them... and you kind of assume they're women. You know? Like all those paintings you see depicting Fairies as naked women?"

"You don't believe me," he said, irritated.

"No, it's not that at all. I just-"

Suddenly, he held out his hands and a burst of light shot through his fingertips. If I was laughing before, now I was squealing at the unexpectedness of it. Having a man throw light from his fingertips through the air, was hardly something you'd expect in a normal world.

And then it suddenly struck me. The burst of light last night. The similarities.

"Oh, my God," I whispered, feeling breathless. "It was you, wasn't it? It was you last night, who did that light thing that made that guy seizure, wasn't it?" Surprisingly, I didn't feel afraid or horrified at all. I simply felt relieved, now that it occurred to me.

He stared at me miserably, like a little child getting caught out stealing something. Then he said it, almost inaudibly, "It was. I find there is something in you that I am drawn to." He was whispering it out through clenched teeth, a little on the helpless side. "A kindness, and geniality that I like. No one should ever take advantage of that and harm you. Are you angry now?"

Angry was the last thing I was feeling right then. "Not at all."

"Then if not angry, you are frightened of me." He sounded so certain of that. He brought his hands to his face, and rubbed at his chin with his large fingers.

"I'm nothing, really." It was a struggle to keep my voice to a normal level. "I'm mostly... happy."

He let his hands fall to his sides, and stared at me. He was shocked- clearly he wasn't expecting that, for some reason. "You are happy?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I hate to think what that boy might have done to me had you not intervened the way you had. Plus, he had a huge knife. He could have... stabbed me." I shuddered at the possibility, but then had to remind myself, it was over with now. I was alive, and thank God for that. "It was very thoughtful of you, what you did. What would have happened to him, though? Is he going to be all right?"

"I believe so." He thought about that deeply for several moments. "Then again, our light can affect many in different ways. I don't know whether it is the same for him, or not."

We fell into silence on my couch after that. I just didn't know what more there was to say right now. All Eric did, was stare at me carefully through the silence. There was a pretty intense look in his blue eyes for me, one that had me inwardly reeling with nerves. It was like- to him- I was just some peculiar creature to scrutinize and look at, evaluating every part of my facial features.

After a few more awkward minutes spent, his avid looking became unbearable.

"Would you like to have a shower?" I offered, far louder than I had intended to speak, because it was unnerving. "I can go get you some of my brother's old clothes, so you won't have to wear your old ones all over again. I'll wash them for you." Considering how torn and stained his jeans looked, it would appear they needed a good old wash.

"Ah, yes. A shower?" By the way he said it, he clearly didn't even understand what a shower was. It seemed I would have to help him out a whole lot more, then, than I first anticipated.

"Yes. Come on."

He followed me upstairs obediently, and lingered behind me while I switched on the hot and cold water tap.

I ran the water in the shower for him, sticking my hand underneath the spray to make certain it wasn't too hot, then pulled the plastic curtain open.

"There you go," I beckoned gently. "You can take however long you like in there."

"Yes. Thank you." And then without any self-conscious doubts whatsoever, he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it on the tiles at his feet.

My breath hitched in my throat.

I didn't want to stare, or make him feel uncomfortable, but it was a bit hard not to- especially when I was standing right in front of him. It was just something I could not avoid. Hey, I'm a straight girl; I can find appreciation in a man's body, like anyone else. His body was beautiful. Very muscular. I had a tempting urge to run my hands over his broad shoulders, massaging various muscles. It would have been super inappropriate, to say the least. After all, I did not know the man all that well. Plus, I wasn't one to easily fall into bed with a man. The man I had only been with, was Bill. But Eric was a completely different physique than Bill all together. He was very toned, firm, and athletic, a bit like those men you saw at the gym who paid extra special attention to their body. Bill never went to the gym a day once in his life. He was mostly all work, work, work.

"All right," I managed, very slowly. "I'll leave you to it."

Just as I squeezed past him, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to," he said, sounding both worried and disappointed. "I mean, you could join me, if you'd like? I would not mind it." I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. His voice was extremely husky. He added softly, "Perhaps you could show me how to use the shower?"

The idea was way more appealing than I would have liked. It was indecent, though. There was no way in hell I would be able to act normal, if the pair of us were huddled in my small shower together, completely naked. I had to be appropriate- and act reasonably here.

"No," I whispered, eyes still closed. "I don't think that would be a very good idea."

I broke out into a light jog out of the bathroom. And then I heard the sound of him unzipping his jeans, and I just couldn't resist, for the life of me. I just had to do it. I guess I was simply curious. I looked back. The door was wide open, and he was pulling down his jeans to his muscular thighs. Hell, he wasn't even wearing any underwear. I felt my entire face flare with shame, when he looked back through the open door at me, all innocence, despite the fact he was completely naked as the day he was born. Maybe the naked body wasn't a big deal for him, as a Fairy?

Confusion was written all over his face. "Would you like to join me, then?" he asked throatily.

And then, I just had to get out of there. It was too tempting. I turned, and almost ran for my life to the lounge room. My heart was pounding, almost lethally. I hadn't ever felt that way before- so tempted into doing sexual things to another person, but astonishingly, it was all there for him. This whole 'helping him find home' thing was going to be far more problematic than I believed it would. I was going to have to keep my hands to myself. And yet, how could I possibly do that if he was going to constantly get naked in front of me?

I realized I was thinking way too hard about it. I was restless.

I marched into the kitchen, and turned on the kettle. A nice and relieving green tea relaxed me best.

I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and turned back to the screeching kettle over the stove. Just as I doubled back to pick a tea bag, someone said, "Can I show you what we make as tradition in my land?"

I almost shrieked loudly, when I whirled around on the spot into the direction of his voice.

I felt paralyzed from the neck downwards, when I took in next, that he was standing by the entrance of my kitchen, stark-naked, his large hands covering his manly parts from view. From the front-view, anyhow. No doubt, his ass would be completely visible to me, if I could just...move a fraction to the left... I tossed my head to clear that line of thought. How rude of me, how appealing... uh, _appaling_. I should be ashamed of myself- and honestly, I was. His hair was damp with water, and beads rolled down his forehead.

"Here, let me show you."

He stepped forward towards me, and then he let his hands fall away from his privates carelessly. I gulped loudly; my eyes fixated precisely on the spot I didn't want them to be. Yeah, I was unknowingly stepping into dangerous territory with him. I felt like a cat on heat, about ready to pounce. Later tonight, I decided resolutely that I would be giving him a stern lecture on clothing.

As for now, however, I was merely enjoying the marvellous scenery of a naked man slaving away in my kitchen, doing lord knows what to my tea. He even ground some pepper into the boiled water filling my cup. And- something about this man making me feel incredibly brave- I dared to test his traditional Fairy drink out and taste it myself. It was certainly out-of-this-world; Exactly like the man who made it for me.

**Hope you enjoyed this one? Hope I've made what Eric is a bit clearer! Please let me know, love you amazing peeps! :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**I own nothing to do with True Blood**

**Thank you all so much for inspiring me to write! Hoping you will enjoy this one, and that it isn't really horrible!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"You know, when I first saw you, I assumed you were _exactly_ like me. I thought we were one and the same."

"What? You assumed _I _was a _Fairy_?"

Eric and I were in my lounge room; Eric was lying long-ways on my faded couch, still naked, while I sat on the floor across from him. Since most vital parts of him were concealed in the fabric of the couch, I found holding a proper conversation with him wasn't as troubling as I thought it would be.

"Yes." He looked embarrassed to admit it. "Similar to when you see somebody, and you just automatically know they're special." The compliments were piling up from him by the hour.

"Well, I'm not a Fairy. Not that I know of, anyhow. Why'd you think that?"

"It was your hair at first." At this, he tentatively rolled over onto his side on my sofa, reached down to where I was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and touched my hair, spreading it across my shoulder blades with his fingers carefully. His eyes held mine intently while he did it, and I found I was holding my breath.

"My hair?" I repeated, baffled. "Are all Fairies blonde, or something?" I touched my hair self-consciously myself, without truly realizing I was.

"Mostly, yes." He smiled down at me and my heart skipped. "But I think it was more than that. Sometimes I would sit outside your place of work - occasionally concealed in a high branch of one of the trees that provided the best view - and I would observe you." I honestly didn't know how to take that confession; I suppose I felt both flattered and sceptical in equal measure. I didn't know what he could possibly find interesting in a young woman like me. "I would watch you interact with people in your world. You always seemed so friendly and open."

I shrugged, dismissing it all. "Only on a good day."

"No, there_ is_ something in you," he insisted gravely. It was disarming. The springs on my old couch squeaked as he reached down again. He touched my cheek this time, running his thumb in a circular motion. "_Goodness_ inside of you. _Light_. It's beautiful."

I blushed at the intensity of his words and lowered my eyes. "Well, that's awfully sweet of you to say." I gulped and lifted my eyes back to his face; He was still staring at me with those magnetic eyes, his large hand stationary on my cheek. "How old are you?" I had to douse the tension I felt somehow.

Some men get uncomfortable over the topic; Bill certainly had. Only astoundingly, Eric looked very pleased I'd bothered to ask.

Slowly, he removed his hand from my cheek and sat up, propped up by an elbow on the couch and his hand resting palm-flat underneath his chin. "How old do I look to you, Sookie? I'm interested in knowing."

I judged him carefully for a few seconds, raking my eyes down his face. "I don't know. Thirty, probably, at the most."

He beamed down at me, very smug. "Wrong." He just loved declaring that, I could tell.

I was stunned. "I'm wrong? _How_ old, then?"

"Guess again."

"I just _did_! _C'mon_, no more!"

"All right," he sighed reluctantly. "I am four-hundred-and-twenty years old."

_Well shit. I certainly wasn't expecting that._

"Seriously?" I laughed out loud, incredulous. I didn't believe him. _At all_. "But you don't look _that _old! No _goddamn _way!"

"It happens in my dimension. We do not age physically above a certain year. We grow as a child, yes. But we just... cease and remain. My father and some of the elders are far older than I am, in age."

It seemed somehow more logical to digest then. "How old is your father and some of the elders then?" I couldn't deny I was impressed.

"My father is four-hundred and eighty, and is still going strong in controlling the land. We cannot age in our realm, but as far as I know, we cannot advance over the five-hundred mark."

"Wow," I murmured, breathless. "So, you_ never_ age? How lucky." Aging was my biggest fear; My Grandmother often assured me it wasn't so bad, though.

"To _you_, perhaps. After a millennium, you find you would not mind it. You naturally start to crave what you cannot have."

"Do you _feel_ that old?"

"Not in my land. In my land, I feel as though I am in the days of my youth. But here... in _yours_, I feel a bit older. My bones ache, and my legs grow stiff, I find, after long periods of walking."

"Why'd you choose Merlotte's, of all places, to hang around?"

"Because, the morning that I woke on the grass banished to this expanse, first living-breathing being I saw, was you. You were walking to your workplace, as I continued to see you from that day onwards, Sookie. I felt I had to follow you, as though my life depended on it. I found I enjoyed being around you, if not in actual company, but at a close distance. Your aura is very... comforting, Sookie. I found that when the rushes of noise, and the chaos of an unfamiliar territory got me frightened, the only way to effectively slow it down, was being near you."

_Since he was being completely honest here..._

"Well, if it's any consolation at all, I find I like being around you too, Eric." I smiled shyly and touched his knuckles with the tips of my fingers. Usually I wasn't so forward with my feelings, but I was almost bursting inside with the utter sincerity and warmth I immediately felt for this naked man on my sofa. "You're a very strange and fascinating man."

He laughed at that. Then he went on, very softly and somewhat wistfully, "It may be odd to say, but I wish I had found you in my dimension. I believe then, I mightn't have been so disobedient in my father's orders to marry. It would have been far simpler." He was looking me dead-on in the eye, with the utmost honesty. "It is a shame; I would have asserted my position to you, and fought against all other competitors for you to be _mine_. You would have made an extraordinary Fairy Princess. You have all the necessary and vital components."

I waved a hand in front of me, emotional. "Oh, please. You're just saying that!"

"I am_ most_ sincere."

Where on earth had such a kind and decent man been hiding all my life? Oh, in another Fairy dimension I never knew even existed, of course.

"I wish you wouldn't say all that sweet stuff to me," I confessed, beyond moved.

"Why not?"

"Because... it makes things harder. I can't be feeling certain things for you, especially not when tomorrow or some other day, we'll be searching for this portal of yours so that you can get back home." I rubbed my eyelids, suddenly conflicted. "It'll only make me sad when the time does come for you to leave!" No man had ever been so sweet to me, and he'd only been in my house less than five hours. Already he was making a pretty good impression, and it wasn't only because I got to see him fully naked.

"I don't have to leave, just yet," he said quietly.

I didn't speak; I didn't know what to say.

But then he took one of my hands, brought it level to one of his, and pressed each tip of his large fingers squarely into the tips of mine. A staggering warmth and surge of energy crackled and coursed throughout my veins, spreading everywhere. When I dared to look up at him, his eyes were tightly closed. He was focusing, hard. Then he slowly reopened them, and looked at our hands; fingers still touching, resonating a mild, buzzing electricity. Strings of light were rising from his fingers to mine. Astonishingly, the same light was pushing through my fingers, creating a barrier from his light.

I did not know what it meant. But according to the expression on his face, neither did Eric.

**Sorry, I will try to make chapters longer. It just might take me a bit longer to update. Sorry if this one was disappointing, I find I get so nervous to post chapters. **


	6. Chapter Six

**I own nothing to do with True Blood. **

**Thanks so much for being so lovely in your reviews, it makes me so happy that I'm doing fine with this! Hoping you enjoy this (silly) one. Feel free to let me know your thoughts, suggestions, anything. Much love x  
P.S: Should I maybe change the rating, considering where this is inevitably leading up to very soon? :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I woke early the next morning, only just belatedly realizing it was a Saturday and that I didn't start my weekend shift until after four in the afternoon. I laid in bed for a bit, waking myself up, then got dressed in my Saturday's best for church communion. It was a thing Gran and I did on every Saturday. We would go to church, listen to Father Budd, and his sermons. My Grandmother took her religion pretty seriously, and I was brought up in the same regard. I wouldn't miss Father Budd's sermons for the world.

I stepped downstairs to make myself a much-needed brew of fresh coffee.

It completely slipped my mind I had another person staying in my house, until I went sleepily into the living room to curl up on the sofa with my coffee, to discover somebody was already splayed out on it peacefully, deep in their sleeping. I stood around him uncomfortably. Eric's bare feet were hanging limply off the arm of the couch, because he was so tall and my sofa so small in size. His buttocks and round cheeks greeted me proudly soon as I walked in. He was giving off funny little snores and gruff mumbles in his sleep.

_At least someone was enjoying my couch..._

"Sookie?" His voice came half muffled in the cushion.

"Eric," I whispered gently, because I wasn't certain whether he was still sleeping or not.

He moaned and stirred slowly. He lifted his head and looked around his surroundings confusedly, his blonde hair chaotic and sticking up in all directions wildly. "Are you going to your work?"

"Not until later." I smiled when his eyes found me from behind his shoulder groggily."I'm off to church."

"Church?" He raised his eyebrows for an explanation, then yawned. "What is this church you speak of? May I come?"

"You really wanna come to church with me?" I laughed, full of disbelief. Why on earth would he want to do that?

"Yes," he insisted convincingly. "I would not mind it. Since I am locked in your world, why not?"

"Well, all right." My eyes flew down to his bottom at their own accord. "I'll have to find you some decent clothes of my brothers, though."

"What's wrong with how I am?" He was playfully insulted.

"Hmm. I don't know, but you're kind of naked."

"Oh, _am_ I?"

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing at his playful nonchalance.

"Yes, you_ are_, Mr. Fairy-Boy. Now if you're really coming, you better get up this instance!"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

We arrived at church a bit late, because I found Eric was a difficult one to dress. Half of Jason's clothes were either too short, or too tight on Eric. I managed to find him a nice clean button-up shirt, and some dressy pants. Unfortunately Eric had to make do with the shoes he arrived in, and they were a bit dirty and worn, but hopefully people wouldn't notice. Anyhow, he cleaned up very well and looked resplendent.

He hadn't ever been to a church before, so I didn't quite know what he was expecting. But once we got inside, he seemed impressed by the amount of people in attendance.

When the priest started with his sermons, I realized he appeared almost ill with nerves. It was like he couldn't sit still.

I patted him on the shoulder closest to me, aiming to comfort him, since he said last night he found my 'aura' comforting; It slowed his knee jiggling down, at least. He tilted his head sideways at me; There was a troubling look in his shining blue eyes directed right at me. "Perhaps this was a bad idea, Sookie," he whispered anxiously. "I shouldn't have come here with you."

"Why not?" I whispered back, unable to stop myself from sounding sullen.

"This." He lowered his eyes down into the direction of his hands meaningfully. I followed his fretful gaze, feeling my throat tighten. He had his hands crossed tightly in between his legs; A light illumination was making his skin glow a fleshy orange-pink in color. He was coming dangerously close to doing his Fairy ability with his hands. His entire hands along to his wrists, were trembling.

That wasn't good. I allowed him to attend church with me, because he appeared so desperate to act like a normal man, and because he wanted to experience the regular day-to-day things I did. Now he was precariously close to blowing his own cover.

"What's _happening_, Eric?"

He leaned over toward me in the pew and started whispering in my ear. "I'm unable to control it in your world. I think nerves trigger it, somehow. A defense mechanism. Being in a crowded room, full of people... it just reinforces how different I am." Along with his hushed explanation, the glow grew more profound by the second. Now we were both panicking. "Sookie, pinch me." Without hesitation, I did. I reached down and pinched him as tightly as I could muster on the wrist, twisting with my thumb and forefinger, hard. He shook his head disapprovingly, and hissed through his teeth: "Sookie, not there. I was thinking along the lines of a part far more... sensitive."

I stared at him blankly. Then I got his meaning next, when he parted his knees wider, as far as the small distance between the lady sitting near him and myself would allow. He licked his lips and dipped his chin down low, motioning to his crotch, as if I still hadn't understood.

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly through my nostrils_. Surely, he had to be kidding._

"No way," I protested nervously. "Isn't there something else we could do to stop it, rather than me having to touch you down there?"_ Oh, hell. As if I minded._

"Sookie, _please_."

I focused hard on the priest ahead of me, going at it with his sermon like a radio announcer. Blindly, I found my way, reaching down between his legs. I found the seam of his crotch through the light material of his trousers, pushed my fingers around to find his cock, and then I gave him a good and firm squeeze. Much to both our horror, he reacted to it loudly to the heavens by jolting a fraction in his seat, his eyes wide in alarm. My heart thumped when the lady beside us shot Eric a very mean and pointed look. Luckily she never looked down to find just where my hand was. Instead, she brought her attention back to the priest fervently.

"Better?" I asked quietly in a very sour tone.

"_Much_." He was very relieved when we both took in that the glow was gone. "And might I add, you didn't have to squeeze down so tightly."

"Well, how was _I_ supposed to know that?" I shot back glumly. "I'm not a _goddamn_ mind reader, after all."

He brought his eyes back up to where the priest was standing, trying to look all innocent. He was trying to hide a smile; his lips twitching. "I'm merely saying. But thank you, I appreciate it."

I looked ahead at the priest myself, battling a grin of my own. _Never had I dreamed I would ever be feeling up a guy in church. How inappropriate. I guessed it was a day of firsts for the both of us._

**Hope you found some enjoyment in this one? Feel free to let me know your thoughts. I'd love to hear what you think of fairy Eric and Sookie :)**


	7. Giving In

** Again I own absolutely nothing to do with True Blood.**

**Thank you all again for your such kind reviews, they make my day! Hoping you enjoy this one :) Feel free to let me know, as I love reading them! Thank you so much! x**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

"Will I'll always be having to do that for you until you've finally reached home through this portal?" I asked, on the ride home from church. I was embarrassed to even mention it to him in somewhat casual conversation.

He dragged his gaze away from the scenery whizzing by the window on his side. "Do_ what,_ Sookie?" He sounded utterly nonplussed. At least he had already gotten over my inappropriate church groping. Then again, maybe he just didn't see it so much as a big deal than I did? I got flustered and hot just by remembering.

"You know..." I shrugged, trying to make it seem as if I was completely nonchalant myself. "Touch your...yahoo in public whenever you have trouble controlling your- your - hand light?"

"Photokinesis?" He supplied casually. Huh. So, that's what it's called.

"Well, yes." I smiled at him thankfully. "Your photo...thing?" Lord, I couldn't even begin to pronounce it properly.

"Not at all, Sookie." His look turned mischievous. "In fact, you can touch me whenever the need strikes you. I would not mind it."

I gave him an extremely dirty look to illustrate how serious I was being. It worked: His smile fell.

"On a more serious note, no. It won't be necessary as I will refrain from letting my curiosity take hold. I will not place you in a situation like that ever again." His words were solemn and sincere. "I apologize most heartfelt for any discomfort I have caused you at your church today."

Damn. Damn. Damn. He was too polite for his own good.

"Oh, I never meant..." I trailed off awkwardly. How could you not instantly forgive a man like that? "I never meant it like that. It's just... I think I about shocked myself with being so eager, especially in God's sacred place! I could totally go to hell for it!"

Eric turned to look at me, about to say something, but then seemed to decide against it out of reluctance. "Your world is definitely far different from mine. We don't have these... churches, as you do." He waved a hand in front of himself for emphasis. "We do gather every nightfall and celebrate our existence. We do not exactly have God."

"So, you don't have religion?" I asked, unable to curb my interest.

"Not quite. We hold festivities and dance to the joys of living. We do not have these... churches."

"Festivities? Dancing?" It sounded pretty wonderful to me.

And while I didn't know much about his world, it seemed super exciting to me. I wondered then if they allowed tourists into his Fairy world or not. Then realized sadly, probably not.

* * *

I had a few hours until I had to start my shift at work. I thought brushing my hair, then taking a shower and getting ready seemed like a great idea, but then Eric sort of threw a spanner into the works. Just as I was busy brushing through my hair on the sofa, he found one of my books I had innocently left hanging about and decided to interrogate me on it.

"You are halfway through reading this?" He tapped the hardcover of the book loudly with his fingers.

"Um, yeah."

Much to my mortification, his curiosity did not stop at a mere glimpsing-over of the cover. He picked it up, both eyebrows quirked, and flipped through several pages. Then, clearing his throat, he started ceremoniously: "He held her close, and Janice could feel his abdominal muscles clench into the base of her spine. He put his mouth over her left ear, and a sigh escaped his lips. 'I will receive great pleasure in bending you over that counter and proceed to...'" He paused instantly once it dawned onto him just what type of book it was, and never in my entire life had I felt so deviant for my penchant in erotic romance novels. In my defense, Gran thrived off them, too. Sometimes we would even trade, after we'd finished, and make recommendations. "Oh." He looked just as abashed as I felt. "And this book is something you enjoy to read?"

"Yes, it _is_." I tried to make it sound as if it was something utterly normal, because no doubt, it was. Surely all women liked reading that type of stuff in the privacy of their own bedroom, right? Well, really it was my fault for leaving it sitting around in my living room where anybody could have picked it up.

"This is a sex book, correct?"

"It is a mixture of both romance and sex, yes." Whether it was his intention or not, he had succeeded in making me feel humiliated. My hand tightened over my hairbrush in all the effort it took to refrain myself from hauling it straight at his face.

He was surprised. "And you like the way this man talks to her? It is something you find pleasing?"

"Maybe," I answered stiffly. Now he was just being downright invading.

As if to further his investigation, he resumed reading softly, "He pushed Janice down onto the bed roughly and carelessly but she did not mind that. 'I am going to make you see stars and stripes, Janice,' he grunted, over her neck viciously. 'I am going to drill into you like a screw, or like a jack hammer to a pavement strip. You will be sore for-'"

"All right, Eric!" I shrieked over him. "Enough! It's a mere form of escapism, all right?"

And then I just had to get away from him, even for one minute. It was a little overwhelming, having to justify yourself and every little thing you did to someone. I know he didn't mean anything by it, but I needed a break. I scooted off the couch with my hairbrush. Plus, his voice while reading aloud was far too intoxicating for me to handle.

"Listen, honey," I started gently, because he looked hurt. "Can't we take it one day at a time, please?" Suddenly, a shower sounded wonderful. "I have to get to work in a few hours, so I'm gonna take a shower."

Before he could say anything, I ran upstairs, fighting against the gnawing guilt I felt.

Soon as I climbed underneath the shower, all I could feel was relief at having a bit of time to myself. It didn't last long, however, and my little private bubble of relaxation was instantly ruined, when I heard him next.

"Am I very different?" His voice came from behind the shower curtain, apprehensive and quiet. "Than most men in your world?"

Wiping the water from my eyes, I quickly poked my head out through the gap of the curtain. My breath got stuck in my throat. Eric was sitting perched on the edge of the closed toilet seat, still adorning the clothes he wore while he attended church with me this morning. He was staring down at his worn pair of shoes, almost critically. It was the last thing I had expected in having Eric in the misty bathroom trying to hold conversation with me while I showered.

"What? You're just fine," I whispered, hopefully reassuringly. He tilted his head to look at me doubtfully. Hastily, I moved back in behind the curtain and wet my hair underneath the spray again. Unlike him, some of us weren't comfortable with others seeing our naked bodies... "What are you asking such a silly question for? You're fine." _You're literally the most interesting man I've ever met, period. A little annoying right now, but still._

"I don't know. I just feel... different, Sookie."

"Well, maybe that's because you are different."

"Hmmm." He seemed to consider that in silence for several minutes. Then he said, "To you, is that in a positive or negative light?"

I frowned, reaching for the shampoo. Why would it even matter what I thought of him?

"In a positive way, of course." I squeezed a dot of shampoo into my palm. Of course, the bottle had to go and make a very impolite noise on me. Eric laughed loudly at the sound.

"What was that, Sookie?"

Bless him, and his endearingly clueless ways. He reminded me a bit of an easily amused child, even though he was a full-grown, huge adult man.

"It never came from me, I swear!"

"Where, then?"

"The shampoo bottle."

"The _what_?"

_Good Lord._ "Are you telling me you don't know what shampoo is?"

I got my hair wet again, then lathered the foamy shampoo into it. I heard it- just in time- when the shower curtain was yanked open. I yipped, startled, and reopened my eyes to find a very curious Eric stepping into the shower with his shoes and white button-up shirt and dressy black pants.

I gasped, and tried to cover my breasts but, by then, it was already far too late and he had seen everything.

"Oh," he gasped himself, and belatedly shielded his eyes with his hands. "Sorry. I forget that shower means naked!"

Something told me he purposely decided not to remember that little tidbit... After all, surely a mature man couldn't possibly be that innocent, Fairy or not. Hell, he probably just wanted to see me naked.

"I did not mean to walk in on you." And yet, he was still standing there, stock-still, getting his clothes soaked.

"Oh," I laughed dryly. "I think that is exactly what you meant!"

"Well, yes," he caved in reluctantly. "But I...I do not mean to make you uncomfortable in me seeing you. I can..." He was talking faster and faster by the second, then faltered uncertainly. He peered at me through his fingers. "My clothes are getting wet. Should I take them off?"

I deliberated for a moment; I ought to be doing the right thing in saying he shouldn't. I was meant to be helping him find this portal- and yet, I hadn't even started. But then I got to thinking that I wouldn't have minded seeing that beautiful body of his again.

Oh, who the hell was I kidding? It was like today at church. As if I minded. Any sane woman in their right mind would have done the same. I was human, after all.

"You might as well, since they're already wet."

Gingerly, I faced the water so I couldn't watch. I heard it as he pulled off his shoes and tossed them out of the shower, then the splat of his wet clothes hitting the tiles. And then he grabbed me by my wet shoulders, spun me around, and kissed me. It was a surprisingly hard and... compatible kiss, one filled with want and desire for me. I couldn't even notice I was actually kissing a Fairy, rather than a completely regular man, like Bill. I could feel the entire length of his bare body pressing into mine; wet warm skin on skin. Part of me- my libido, especially- was dying to just leap in and pounce and devour him whole, and yet the more reasonable side of me knew that if I did let it progress any further, the side that existed within that equated sex with feeling would pop up and take over. It wouldn't be prudent to have feelings for a man who, any second now, would be on his way home very soon.

While I stood around, caught in a vicious wave of conflicting wants, he was obviously not as undecided as I was. He ran his large hands lightly down my breasts.

"Why? _Why_ are you so beautiful?" He was speaking so softly, tenderly, like he truly meant it. His shining blue eyes met and held mine with such sincerity in them, too. And it was flattering, really. _But I couldn't-_

I stepped back, until I felt my shoulders hit the cool tiles of the shower wall behind me. He mistook that for something else, though, and I could tell.

Slowly, he slid down onto one knee and started rubbing his hands and calloused fingers up and over the back of my thighs, and down to my calves. I couldn't even so much as look at him. I realized I was breathing far too unevenly than I would have been proud of for a girl who was trying to be responsible, in the circumstance.

"Goddess," he said hoarsely at my right knee cap, then bent forward to press his lips into my inner thighbone. His chin was scratchy with stubble and it tickled a bit. I laughed, deliriously loud, and reached down with my hand to run my fingers through his blonde hair. It was very thick and wet with water.

I curled my fingers around his water-soaked chin and brought his line of sight back up to me. His expression alone almost had me crumbling with need, but I fought against it with all my might. He was breathing loudly in a very urgent manner, as if he had just ran a marathon; Lips parted, shining wet with water.

"I'm sorry." My voice was low and hesitant with regret. "I don't think we should be doing this."

He arched his eyebrows up at me, confused. "But why not?" His voice came out raspy and thick.

"Because..." I smiled down at him ruefully. "I'll just only be equating this with feelings and I can't be feeling things for you." Hadn't we already had this conversation before?

"And what is wrong with having feelings for each other? I am a man, and you are a woman." Oh, God.

"Can't you see that's _the whole_ problem? You're not just an ordinary man. You don't belong here in my world!" I didn't want to get angry at all, but I couldn't help it. "I'm supposed to be helping you find your way home, Eric, not having sex with you!"

After a few stunned moments of digesting my outburst, he stood. "I want to make love to you." His voice was soft, and when I peered up at him, he laid his palm against my cheek.

"Well, you _can't_," I whispered shakily. "So, _please_. _Stop_ saying all these terribly sweet things to me. Tomorrow, I'll help you find this portal. Okay?"

"Fine." He said it through gritted teeth. And then he reluctantly put some space between us.

"Thank you," I managed, through gritted teeth of my own.

He dipped his head into the spray of water, ran his hands over his hair, I caught a very gorgeous view of his round butt, and then next thing I knew, senselessly and going against my strong reasonings, I jumped him.

"Jesus H. Christ! What do you _want_, Earth Woman?" he growled heatedly, as he pinned me flat against the tiled wall. I twined my arms around his neck, as he started kissing around my face. It was so downright impossible to believe this man was over four-hundred-years-old, and I let him know by trailing my hands down his broad shoulders and lower.

"Four-hundred, my bare behind!"

**I've never actually written a build-up to lemons, haha, its probably terrible, but in the next chapter there will be plenty more to come. ;) Hope you enjoyed this one none the less. Thank you all so much, I'm new to this, so its very reassuring to hear that I'm doing okay! Until next update x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this one :-) Feel free to let me know if it's a bit silly lol! You guys are so amazing, thanks for inspiring me!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I never dreamed once that I would actively be having sex with Eric. But there was just something irresistable about him, to me. I never once thought an opportunity like this would arrive; In having sex with another man. And he wasn't only just a mere beautiful man; He was a Fairy, though he hardly seemed any different from the norm, aside from a few charming quirks in his personality and his naïvety about the world I live in. It was a little hard not to have feelings for him, half the time. It was official; I was the worst, most unacceptable excuse of a hostess in helping guide this wayward man through my world home. We hadn't even started finding his portal yet- not even once, since the last several days I had agreed to the challenge- and already, I was so eager to devour the man whole. And, judging by the very positive reaction of particular large and noticable parts of his body towards me standing in the shower with him naked, it would appear he was just as eager to devour me.

He stood back from the running shower to gaze at me, in a very pleased way that told me he very much liked what he was seeing. _I was naked, for heaven's sake. Surely, he'd seen a naked woman before, right? What's new?_

He had his head cocked to one side. "You are different from most women in my world."

I gasped automatically, shocked. "Oh, in a bad way? Different... how?" _Now I was sounding exactly like him._

He sauntered closer towards me in the shower, so close to me that all I would have to do was lift my hand and touch him, and it was hard to simply look straight into his face. I just didn't know where to look. There was a whole delicious lot of him that my hands were aching to explore and glide over, and he was so confident, so _completely_ comfortable with his body.

He reached up, and touched one of my ears with his fingers. I trembled involuntary. "Your ears are smaller. Less angular, than most. Oddly enough, I like that. And your teeth..." His voice was soft in amazement. At this, he pushed his thumb in between my lips, stroking my front teeth. It was a bit strange, but I couldn't say I really cared, or was put-off by it. "They are shorter, less sharper, than most. I like _that_, too."

I opened my mouth, enough to close my lips over his thumb and run my tongue over him, and I sucked gently, and moaned.

He moaned in unison, at the warmth of my tongue, in a very agreeable way. His breathing grew extremely loud.

"Turn around, Sookie. I would like to... wash you."

Like a mechanical soldier, I did at once. I turned and faced the tiled wall. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, my pulse racing for the moment he touched me with those amazing Fairy hands of his.

"What does an Earth Woman wash herself with usually?" he asked hoarsely, like he was truly interested in knowing. "Where is this shampoo you spoke of?"

Never had I ever dreamed I would be explaining the basics of hair washing to a man, neither. But I did, and happily. I told him that usually, you only wash your hair with shampoo once, which I already had, which left next for conditioner. He was very intrigued by that- conditioner.

"I do this?" He squirted some conditioner into his large hands, lathered it up into a foamy texture, and then closed his hands over the base of my neck, going upwards into my hair. His hands were very talented.

But then it didn't take long for him to dismiss the hair, and instead, he started massaging my shoulder blades instead. I guessed then that hair wasn't really all that he wanted to touch. I groaned, and leaned back into him, while his long fingers rubbed firmly down the line of my spine. It was very relaxing, and his hands felt very good being on me. He started massaging down my arms, and, by then, I could hardly wait for his hands to start massaging other unspeakable, erogenous places. I heard an odd noise from him, but I pretended not to hear it. I just assumed he was enjoying touching me, as much as I was. And then his hands came up around my shoulders, and he cupped my breasts, and I inhaled in surprise, when his large fingers glided over the round mounds of them, taking curious inventory.

"_These_," he breathed raggedly in my ear. "These... are much similar. But these are wonderful." His teeth very gently grazed my earlobe, when his hands went further down my body. He ran a hand over my stomach, over my navel. I never knew I could be a very impatient person, when it came to something like this. But I quickly learned, I was; I was impatient, and greedy.

"I don't think I'm the_ only_ one who needs washing here," I murmured meaningfully, feeling brave.

"Oh." He sounded shocked by that. "You would like to wash me, also, and return the favour?" _Like I needed to answer that!_

I turned around to face him, without preparing myself beforehand. He was... very big _down there_, and I couldn't help it that my eyes flew straight down to that area. My mouth dropped. He had an erection probably big enough to ride all the way to heaven, and back again. Without any ounce of thought, one of my hands just decided to reach out and grab it firmly in my hand.

"I would like to become acquainted with this." It flew out of my mouth before it even registered, and I felt my face glow hot in embarrassment. _How rude of me_.

I glanced up at his face, to find he was taking great pride in my reaction, and he enjoyed that I had bothered to reach out and grab it fiercely, like a woman with no manners. His eyes widened, when I stroked up and down slowly, then they closed briefly. How on earth could this man possibly be a Fairy? He was just like every other man, except he had the nicest, toned body I'd ever seen. I didn't want to compare Bill to him at all, it was terrible, but my mind just couldn't be steered away from it; I just had to, since Bill was the only other man I had ever been intimate like this with. I came to the same conclusion as before. This man was out-of-this-world, his body... everything. But that was only because he truly was. He didn't belong here, and I probably didn't belong being around him, touching him like this.

"Jesus. H. Christ," he groaned quietly, when I gave him a squeeze. It was far gentler than the one I gave him at church, because he had made it very clear on me then, that I could have been less rough.

A groan escaped from the back of his throat, a very gruff, deep sound, that illustrated just how much so he liked it, and it made me feel hot and bothered all over. His mouth fell open, as his breathing increased, and what I was there, there wasn't any easy way to put it. I was cautious, flabbergasted, and amazed, all at once. Sure, he had the appearance of a regular man. But those teeth, the change that had taken over them so suddenly... all because of how I was making him feel. Now, it was hard to overlook the fact he didn't belong in my world. His teeth were not a regular man's anymore, not those pearly whites I had often seen whenever he would smile. No, these were something completely different entirely. My breath hitched in my throat, and I suddenly felt very ill at ease.

They were small, curved, and sharp, resembling a predatory sharks set of teeth. They looked fit enough to bite the shit out of somebody.

"Holy hell," I whispered, very intelligently.

His eyes popped open, and then I think it automatically clicked an instance later. His blue eyes widened in fear, and he brought a hand up frantically to cup over his mouth. "Sorry," he moaned into his palm, ashamed. "I... I forget the differences between us." He was talking louder and louder by the second, his deep voice half-muffled. "I... this comes with the territory of what I am. I... I'm sorry, Sookie. I forget!"

"It's fine, honestly." I smiled up at him weakly, then tried to push myself back into the mindset of an aroused woman again. "It's no... big deal, really. I just... I never expected that." I laughed underneath my breath nervously. My fingers curled around more tightly. I can do this, I told myself determinedly. He has... fangs. No biggie. I already had a fair idea this was no ordinary man I was dealing with here, really. "So long as you don't, you know..."

"No!" It erupted so strongly out of his mouth. He was almost shouting. "I would never! Not with these!"

He looked so shaken up and wary, almost as if he was deeply unsettled by it potentially altering my desire for him. It just took me a moment to recover from the shock, and then I was releasing him from my hand, and squeezing around him to find the bar of soap.

"What're you-? I'm sorry!"

He eyed me speculatively, when I started with the soap, gliding it across his muscular chest, washing him.

"Oh!"

I think he felt more confident after that, because he let his hand fall from his mouth and didn't bother concealing it anymore. I think it occurred to him finally, that though it was a royal shock to take in, I had recovered just fine, and was planning to move on again.

His eyes burned into mine, when I squatted down to wash around his muscular legs, very thoroughly. "Let's not do this anymore, Sookie."

I peered up at him, feeling a frown settle on my lips. _He didn't want to continue with this anymore? Well, hell. That was a bit unfair. Thanks for teasing me!_

And then, without another word, he stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, and it presented me an amazing view of everything. Put-out, I turned off the shower, feeling the disappointment pouring throughout every inch of my pores. Well, fine then.

He just stood there, watching me, when I ignored him effortlessly in all his exposure. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it over his shoulders, to stop his violent shivering. Just as I turned to find one for myself, he seized me by the top of my arms, pulled me in close, and kissed me, quite passionately and hard. I tried to respond in earnest by reaching up with my hands to touch him, only he was holding my arms too tightly at my sides, rendering me unable to move. And then, he pulled away, and my knees felt weak. He looked like a lost little boy in that moment, unsure and uncertain of himself.

"Please." He gave me an intense, pleading look. "Where do you _usually_ make love?"

"Where?"

"Yes," he whispered firmly. "Where?" He glanced around my bathroom, blinking heavily. "In here?"

A gurgled laugh got stuck in my throat. He glanced down at me, astonished at the sound.

"Um... not usually. The bed's usually a pretty good idea."

"The bed then." And then he took my hand, and dragged me out of the bathroom, almost desperately, like a man short on time.

Halfway towards my bedroom, he peeled the towel off his wet skin, and threw it down on the floor. His eyes were bright with excitement. We didn't even manage to reach my bed, because, soon as I pushed through the door into my room he was pulling me down onto the bristly carpet and hovering over me eagerly.

"_This_ is your bed?"

I was so breathless by how urgent he was, how desperate for me, that I just pretended the carpet was, and nodded. He didn't seem able to tell the difference, anyhow. He smiled at me widely, showing those small fangs of his, and bent down over me to give me a very slow, very sensual kiss that I never wanted to end. I thought his Fairy teeth might have somehow gotten in the way, but surprisingly, they didn't at all. It was almost as if they weren't even there, while we kissed for a good bit.

"First, Sookie," he groaned into my neck energetically. His enthusiasm was catching. "I am going to kiss you all over, and then, we will make love!" And, he certainly did. I never knew a man to be so wrapped up in making the woman he was with very satisfied, but he seemed to take it as though it was a serious side-mission.

**Hope you enjoyed this one, and that it wasn't a bit awkward? Haha, sorry, there will be more plot next chapter! And I hope you won't mind Fairy Eric having fangs, or little shark-like teeth ) Please review and let me know your thoughts! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must apologize for taking so long to update. Life's been hectic at the moment, and I hope you're still interested in the story. I promise I won't leave you hanging too long for the next one :-)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Sweet Jesus!" Was all I could manage afterwards very eloquently in a breathless voice, fanning my overheated skin. But then I felt incredibly bad about taking the Lord's name in vain, and using it in this somehow inappropriate context. Only Eric couldn't seem to tell it was a very bad thing. He grinned at me widely from where he was lying, stretched out beside me on the carpet.

"Yes, Sweet Jesus," he agreed hoarsely, breathing unevenly. I think the both of us were still trying to catch our breaths. "Whatever that means." _Says the man who utters 'Jesus H. Christ' compulsively._

I burst out laughing hysterically, feeling weightless. I felt so relaxed; my limbs feeling all rubbery. Sex is a very amazing thing. But sex with _Fairy Eric_ was... unbelievable. Unlike anything. Again, I hated to compare, because I knew it was sort of tactless, but I had no other experience to base it on, other than the times I shared in bed with Bill. Eric possessed unbelievable stamina; He was so energetic, and passionate. Bill was more than happy to just lie back afterwards and fall straight asleep, snoring his head off. But the pleasure was... indescribable. The orgasm... I swear the house was trembling all around me, or maybe that was just my body? Hell, if I know.

After a while, he rolled onto his side and peered down at me. His eyes were intent on mine, waiting for me to say something. Honestly, my mind was utterly blank, since my body was still gradually working to recover from his sensual, otherworldly assault on it. The man was glorious, but I think I already knew that the very first moment I set eyes on him. But knowing he'd be this good at sex? Well, I don't think you can tell immediately just by looking at someone, and talking to them. No, you've got to get right down to the nitty-gritty to figure that one out.

"Did you enjoy that, Sookie?" he asked, sounding ridiculously worried. _Did he honestly have to ask? Was it not obvious? Did I not moan enough, or wriggle around enough to show my enjoyment?_ But then, I think I realized Eric had an unselfish desire to please others, in all capacities. I guess he truly wanted to please me, and that made me feel very nice and giddy inside.

"Are you honestly asking me that?" I whispered, blinking up at him. "I enjoyed that _so_ much that I could very well do it _again_, and _again_ with you." Something told me I had said too much in telling him that, and my insides squirmed in uneasiness, though he hardly seemed like he minded one bit.

A fleeting look of relief came across his face. And then, without warning, he got up onto his knees and climbed on top of me, pushing his knees in between my thighs. I squealed in surprise, because I was hardly expecting that from him. "Again?" He raised his eyebrows at me, grinning mischievously. "Oh, I think that can be arranged." And he was certainly ready for it. He leaned down over me and kissed me very softly. "Turn around on your front."

What? I blinked up at him momentarily, before I managed to flop around on my stomach. His hands moved down over my shoulders, down my back, settling on my waist. But then I caught sight of my alarm clock beside my bed on the table, since I was facing that way, and I knew it wasn't quite the appropriate time for Round Two with Mr. Fairy, as much as I would have enjoyed it. After all, I had somewhere I had to be.

_Work. Sex can wait, but work definitely can't._

"Shit," I said, scrambling to my feet, "Eric, I can't do this right now. I got to get to work!"

"But I-" He trailed off quietly, sounding extremely disappointed.

"I hate to leave you like this," I admitted hurriedly, throwing on a bra and clasping it. "But there's just some things that a girl's got to do." I stepped into some underwear, sliding it up my legs, jumping around. "I'm so sorry, I...I can't miss any time off work. I got bills to pay."

Pulling up my work shorts, I turned to look at him, and felt my entire resolve crumble. Why did he have to go and look at me like that? He was kneeling on the carpet on his knees, staring at me, naked as a newborn, all disappointed and sad; his huge hands hanging uncertainly at his thighs. Miserable puppy dog eyes, was what those eyes were. How can any woman possibly resist him when a man goes and looks at her in such a way? I was finding it difficult myself. It wasn't without tiresome effort, when I forced my eyes away and shuffled into my Merlotte's work shirt. Now all dressed and ready to go, I had to face the inevitable; I had to say my goodbyes, for a few hours, and I was never good with them.

He gazed up at me as I trod over to him slowly, his eyes soft and warm. It took everything within me not to just strip off my clothes right on the spot and spend an entire decadent afternoon with him.

"I will see you later when I've finished with work, all right?" I tried to sound reassuring for him, because he looked so lost, and helpless. Clutching his face with my hands, I bent down and kissed him on the forehead. And like a scared little boy, he clinged; He wrapped one arm over my shoulder, trying to pull me down to him, while his other hand snatched at the front of my shirt, stretching the material.

"No!" He groaned anxiously. "I don't want to be alone! I wish to stay with you,_ always_!"

But I just couldn't have that right now. _I couldn't._

"Honey, I've really got to go," I yelped in irritation against his mouth, when he curled a hand around the nape of my neck, holding me in place gently to his lips.

_Jesus. Does he have separation issues, or what?_

Feeling very much like a miserable girl wounding an animal, I pushed him back, listening to him whimper tragically, and bolted downstairs, before he could try to convince me further into staying in the house with him. And really, let's face it; He was winning that fight already. I found my shoes by the door, and halfway through kicking them on, I heard him stomping down the stairs urgently after me. He was running to get to me.

Now I was feeling like a defenseless girl in a cheesy horror movie. This was the part where she runs for her life from the big, bad murderer. Only the man in this role wasn't a murderer in the slightest. He was a desperate, frightened, full-grown naked man, out-of-place in my house, worried about being left alone for several hours until I finished my afternoon shift. So, grabbing the car keys to Jason's truck he was still letting me borrow, and getting really into it, I ran straight through the door, and lunged down the porch steps to where it was parked. I scurried over to it, unlocked it, and jumped inside, starting the engine quicker than you could scream 'Help'.

Reversing the car, I was very relieved to see he hadn't run out into the afternoon light, beautifully naked, scampering after me helplessly. On the drive to Merlotte's, it was then I got thinking seriously into the situation. Was it the biggest mistake I could have made, in sleeping with him? Or wouldn't it have made much difference, either way? I snorted to myself. It would have happened sooner or later, wouldn't it? I would have succumbed to the desire I felt for the strange man anyhow. What difference does it make that I succumbed to it today, and had marvellous sex with him? He didn't have to do much to make me want him. He was very easy to... want. But if he was going to get scared and react like this, every single time I had to leave, then that was a super big issue. While I could somehow understand his reason into reacting that way, and I could sympathize a great deal, it didn't make it any easier on me.

_Oh, hell. I made my bed. Now I've got to lie in it._

The afternoon shift went tortuously slow. Tortuously, because I was worrying what I'll come home to. Who knows what mischief Mr. Fairy will get into on his own for several hours? While I had faith in him- he was a full-grown, four-hundred-year-old man, after all- he reacted exactly in the same light as a baffled child would, in me leaving him; And that didn't leave me much hope.

When at last my shift ended, I wasted no time on driving home. As I pulled into the long driveway into home, surely enough, a big pale man was sitting out on the porch steps, waiting for me; his muscular legs clenched tightly together to keep his you-know-what from getting too cold from the dropping night-time air, and his bare shoulders trembling. _Why on earth didn't he get dressed? He surely knew how to dress himself, for goodness sake!_ Soon as I so much as shifted the car into parking mode, he was jumping off the steps and running out towards Jason's truck, shivering and exposed. We would definitely be requiring a few serious conversations about clothing, and the need for them. It was definitely a must, at this rate.

"Sookie!" He yelled at me from behind the window on my side, making me jump, his deep voice all shaky with the height of his excitement. While it was lovely to have somebody excited for my arrival home, it was a bit overwhelming. Unbuckling my seat belt, and pulling open the door, he crouched down to look at me, panting heavily. His bright blue eyes scanned my face nervously. His teeth rattled from the chill in the air. He looked awfully cold; it almost had my heart breaking. "Where were you?"

_Where was I? Oh my God._ "I was at work. Don't you remember?" He actually looked deeply worried for me. But I already explained where I had to go, I was positive I did. "I said that!" I hopped out of the car, swinging the door shut. Only, he didn't leave much distance between us. I had to back away into the side of Jason's car. "I said, I had to go to-"

"-Shh," he whispered, pressing a finger to my lips.

"Look, we have to have a serious talk here! You can't just go walking around outside naked, all right? This is something you could get into trouble for. We have laws here, and you might get arrested for indecent exposure, and I-" Before I could even get another word out, he was pushing me back against the car and kissing me, long and hard. _I guessed he had only one thing in mind, the instance I got in. _

"Listen, Eric," I began weakly, trying to be responsible, once his mouth moved down to my neck. He trailed light kisses around my throat and chin reverently, distracting me wonderfully. I didn't know what it was about me that made me so desirable to him, but there was no denying I was glad I was. Heaven. I moaned, closing my eyes, my head swirling. _Why did his mouth on me have to feel so great right now? If this was what I would be coming home to after a tiresome day at work, then sign me up, I'm all for it._ He lifted his head to look me directly in the eyes, while his fingers worked at undoing the button on my work shorts. I bet he was just daring for me to say something, so I tried to. "Eric, I-"

_Oh, what the hell. As if I minded doing this right now, anyhow. Besides, it wasn't every day that a man felt like I was sex on legs, something that he couldn't resist, and had to have the instance he saw me again. It was flattering._

"Look, if we're going to do this now, let's get inside," I told him firmly._ There. I can be responsible in other ways._

And since he knew he was no doubt getting his own way, he complied, and eagerly. He scooped me up into his arms like I was no more than a rag-doll effortlessly, and I squealed in shock. "Yes, ma'am."

_What the hell have I gotten myself into with this one? What on earth have I unleashed?_

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews :) Please let me know if you're still interested? :) Sorry if this chapter was terrible, the next one will definitely be far more eventful lol.**


	10. No More Sex

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and support. Hope you enjoy this one lol. :) Thanks! Feel free to let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Round Two was just as wonderful- if not as better- as the first time.

I discovered he was very talented with his mouth, and he did something to me that I'd never experienced before. Bill wasn't keen on doing it, but Eric seemed all for my pleasure.

"Bill wouldn't ever have done that with his mouth..." I began to say afterwards, but then trailed off, nervously. Poor Eric. Last thing he probably wanted was to have to hear me rant and rave about my ex-boyfriend and all the faults in our relationship. But it was already far too late, and he had heard it clearly.

"Bill?"

"You know, my ex-boyfriend you met when you came into Merlotte's with me." I felt an uneasy smile slip into place on my lips.

"Did you... love him?"

"Yes," I replied, without hesitation. "I did. He was... the first real boyfriend I ever had, and I felt I loved him so much. But things just got too complicated, in the end. I couldn't deal with him being away. I'm a girl who needs a man whose there for her. A man who she can lean on, in times of need." I laughed to myself pitifully. "Hell, I'm probably just being needy. But there isn't anything wrong with wanting someone to be there for you, is there?"

"I... I don't think so," he murmured uncertainly.

"Exactly." I felt better now that I had someone who agreed with me- even if that person probably couldn't entirely understand all that I was telling him. It just felt nice to have Eric around; Not only because he was great in bed, but because he was great company to be around. He didn't seem to care what I said. He just... listened, and seemed as if he enjoyed my voice, no matter what I said. It was wonderful. "And then, when he asked me to move with him, miles away from home..." I shivered in annoyance. "I couldn't ever expect that of somebody I loved. I could never ask them to move away from their family. Exactly in the same way I'd never ask you to stay in my world forever, just because I enjoy being around you so much. It just doesn't seem fair. It seems selfish, you know? Does that seem fair to you? I mean, I wouldn't-" Halfway through my rambling conversation, I heard him give out an odd, choking noise.

A wet stream of tears were trickling down his cheeks.

"Oh," I whispered, startled. "Did I... say something wrong?" I sure hoped I didn't, but the pitiable look on his face wasn't all that reassuring to me to confirm that I hadn't. I had definitely put my foot in it somehow. "Honey, I never meant to make you upset!" I ran my fingers through his thick hair, mighty pleased that he didn't recoil over the motherly gesture brought on by his crying. "What's wrong, Eric?"

"I don't think I want to go," he said quietly, after a moment. There was a lot of reluctance to admit that to me.

"Go where, honey?"

"Home. It won't be the same anymore."

"How do you know? You might feel sad now, but soon as you get back, you might feel happy again."

"But there won't be you," he mumbled strongly, and he ran his fingertips down my cheek. I wished he wouldn't have. It was hard enough to hold a conversation as it was, with him being naked in my bed, and myself being naked. "There won't be you in it with me, and I enjoy you immensely."

I sighed sadly. Somehow, I knew this talk was coming. Too bad it was now, and I wasn't prepared for it. What on earth was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to tell him that maybe I didn't want him to go, either? That it wouldn't be the same without his company? That I loved how curious he was about everything, and about how I would miss having sex with him, and his glorious body, when he could be so attentive and caring? Men like him just didn't exist in my world, and I got lucky in getting to spend some time with this one. But something told me it wasn't the right thing to say, as much as I would have liked to admit it. It would have only been setting us up for more trouble.

He was obviously waiting for me to say something. His eyes were wide and glistening, as they watched my face carefully. "Well, I enjoy you, too, Eric," I said, a bit embarrassed to admit it. "I really do, and I'm going to miss you, too."

"I enjoy every part of you," he breathed, in an extremely earnest way. "Every entire part of you. You're above and beyond my expectations of Earth Women." And I had to smile at that; It was very nice he thought so. "I enjoy experiencing you, as we make love. I enjoy the way your body responds to me. I enjoy your kindness, and your decency."

I waved all that away with a hand, flushing.

"I wish I could return with you by my side," he said bleakly, and then fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, and his entire shoulders shook. My heart broke, because maybe his words hit home. Maybe I would have liked to go with him, too? It would be like going on a holiday, and experiencing an entire different way of life. But I also knew it was unrealistic, and silly to think that way. I couldn't get my hopes up, because I knew it wasn't possible. "I wish I could bring you back to my lands, and eventually, when father passes, I would be hailed new King, and you would be my Goddess Queen. And we would make love every hour or so, and I would cherish you, and-" He was starting to get medieval on my butt, and it was very charming of him. But more than charming, it was heart-wrenching, and I had to stop it by pressing my fingers against his lips to stop his talking, before he did even more damage to my already aching ovaries.

"Eric," I said quietly, after a nervous pause. "Please don't be saying all this terribly sweet stuff to me. It's like I told you."

"Why not?" He always seemed perfectly happy deliberately forgetting the reason I didn't want to hear it.

"Because soon you'll have to go, and I think I'm already..." I hesitated, feeling extremely nervous. And hopefully, he waited for me to finish in patience. I guessed he really wanted to hear what I was trying to say. "I think I already am starting to have... feelings for you, and that makes it hard." I clasped my hands in my lap, and peered down at them. It was easier than having to look at him.

He was silent in astonishment for an awfully long moment, and then, without warning, he chuckled deeply. He sounded extremely relieved, for some reason. I felt my lips pull down in confusion. "I have feelings for you, also. From the beginning." He touched one of my hands gently with his own, stroking my knuckles with his fingers. Unlike me, he seemed very happy and carefree in telling me that. "When I first clapped eyes on you, I felt like a changed man." I closed my eyes tightly. When were the sweet words ever going to end? He gave out a soft whimper, and I knew he was crying again. "And when you invited me into this home of yours, I felt overwhelmed with joy. You don't judge me."

What gives me right to judge, though?

"I have enjoyed your teachings." His voice went all deep and dangerously raspy, like he was aroused. "Particularly learning how Earth Women's bodies are different, from the women in my world."

"Well, I enjoyed that, too. I enjoyed all that exploring in the shower with you." But he surely knew that; I mean, surely my body gave me away. "But... I also think it was incredibly wrong of me. It shouldn't have happened, really."

"You regret making love?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Kind of." I felt my frown settle back into place. "Maybe. Not... really," I admitted slowly. "But I don't think we should let it happen again, all right?" I steeled myself, before I turned to look at him, very seriously. He was looking at me a bit like I was talking in tongues. "It was amazing, and I loved every minute of it with you. But it just complicates things, and I think we should try not to do it again."

"But I do want to do it again with you." And I could tell so, when he made a point of showing me. He took my hand in his, and guided it underneath the covers. He sure was ready to go. I guessed it didn't help much when I was lounging around naked in bed with him.

"Well, we're going to have to try not to, all right?" My voice failed me, because I sure did want to again. "That also means that you're going to have to wear clothes every minute of the day. It certainly doesn't help when you're walking around, like a GQ model with that body of yours."

"Ah. So you enjoy my body?" He grinned broadly, and I was learning something about his smile tended to make me weak in the knees. And not to mention weak with determination. I was already so close to giving in.

"I do." I laughed nervously, and looked down again shyly, trying to hide my face. "I enjoy the look, and the feel of it. But no more, all right? You have to wear clothes. No exceptions. Well, maybe one exception to that rule is when you're in the shower, of course."

"We do not wear clothes in my world." It seemed like he felt that was something vital to point out to me, and I got a very startling imagery of all these naked people, men and women, of different ages, waltzing around with their privates proudly on show. "We have nothing to hide. We are not afraid of our bodies. Here, in your world, it seems to be the case. You all conceal your bodies."

I imagined how odd it would be if I just turned up to Merlotte's one evening naked.

"I don't think it's because any of us are ashamed," I pointed out, a bit surprised we were having this conversation. "There are just certain standards and ways of being in my world. Every culture is different, I guess." I trekked through my cloudy thoughts and tried to steer the conversation back into the right direction. "As much as you must love being naked, and I know it's probably confortable for you not to be wearing clothes, I'd very much appreciate it if you did try to adopt the ways of living in my world."

"For you, anything," he shrugged, sounding like he meant it. But he also sounded a bit upset on the idea.

"So, no more sex from now on," I said, trying to sound firm and strong on that. "And no more naked bodies, neither."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Starting now."

He jerked a bit, taken aback. "Now?"

"Yes, now. Let's go." And reluctantly, I might as well admit, I climbed out of my warm and inviting bed and went over to the door, to where my night-gown was hanging on the rack. I slipped it over my head, and pulled it down over my body. Somehow, I felt stronger in doing this. Eric was simply sitting on the bed, watching me. "You too," I urged him brightly. "Chop, chop."

Much to my dismay, I couldn't help that I stared a little hungrily at his gorgeous butt, when he got to his feet and stepped into his jeans, pulling them up. No underwear. And then, he flopped back down onto my bed on his stomach, deciding that jeans were more than enough clothes for him for the time being. I had half a mind of telling him to put on his shirt, too, but then he looked very happy shirtless, so I decided against it. He still looked tempting as sin, though.

I crawled next to him on the bed, resting my elbows on the mattress to support myself. Instantly, I felt a whole lot better about everything. Obviously, it was one-sided, though; He started crying again, and it was unnerving silent tears that worried me. He was all teary tonight.

"You think I'm weak now for being like this," he muttered bitterly, half-wail, half normal talking voice.

"You better stop talking that way, Fairy-Boy, or else I'm kicking you out of bed and you can go straight to the couch again." I had only meant it as a joke, I was simply being silly, but clearly Eric couldn't differentiate between me being light-hearted or serious. He stared at me fretfully with wide, moist eyes.

What was it with men assuming women would feel disappointed if they showed their emotions like the human beings they were?

Even with Bill, he would rather be caught in women's skimpy underwear than ever show his vulnerable side to me. It was ridiculous. One hurtful thing that haunted me with Bill, even to this day, was how he reacted the first and only time he ever allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of me. I had attended his late father's funeral with him, when we started seeing each other, for support. When he broke down crying, I had only wanted to comfort him, as loving and supportive girlfriend to lean on; I had reached out, and hugged him, and his reaction to that wounded me deeply at the time. In fact, it still stung a bit. He had simply shook my arm off, and told me he was fine, when clearly, he wasn't. I think it was the fact he couldn't accept my sympathy, that hurt the most. I just couldn't understand why men were afraid of letting themselves become vulnerable, in front of others. A real man showed his soft side, and there wasn't anything at all wrong with that. In fact, I found it rather lovely.

"A real man cries, and shows his feelings," I said strongly, after a moment. "I find that beautiful."

He was quiet for a very long moment, and I watched as he slowly closed his eyes, content in what my hand was doing to his hair. His hair was enviably soft. I thought he said he didn't have shampoo in his Fairy world?

"Your hair is so soft," I said, awed, unable to contain my appreciation. "I don't know what you use in your Fairy world, but your hair is in super great condition." And then it occurred to me it was probably a bit strange, trying to talk about the condition of his hair and attempting to coax him into wheedling out his beauty secrets, of all things.

I thought he was thinking over what I said, very carefully. "You're only saying that to make me feel better," he muttered vehemently. "Children cry. I am a man." And at that, he sat up against the pillows and hurriedly wiped his eyes with his fingers. He gave out a loud sniffle, shook himself, then tried to make himself look manly, with a fierce and stern look that could melt ice.

"You're the most amazing and interesting man I've ever met," I admitted, a little hesitantly. I wasn't sure it was the right thing to say or not, but tough titties. It was the truth, in my eyes, anyhow. "And seeing you crying isn't going to change that. I meant what I said; I love a man who isn't afraid to cry in front of me. I love a man to be in touch with his feelings, I honestly do."

"I would very much like to kiss you," he whispered hoarsely, after a moment. And I very much would have liked that, too. But it kind of defeated the purpose of our entire conversation here. I knew where it would lead to, and that wasn't something I wanted.

He bent in towards my lips, and it took all my will-power to fight him off. I laid my hand on his chest, feeling how tightly tackled his muscles were. "Let's go to sleep instead," I said, before he could do it.

"But I am not sleepy. I would like to make love with my Earth Woman."

"Well, I am," I said petulantly, though I wasn't. It was a whopping big lie, but luckily I sounded convincing enough. "Goodnight." And, at that, I turned on my side and switched off my night lamp. It felt less tempting, when we were clothed in darkness and I couldn't see him. But when he scooted over and wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me in, I felt that desire and want stir within. His other hand cupped my left breast through the flimsy fabric of my satin nightgown. "You stop that," I warned, and I swear I felt him shake silently in laughter.

I fell asleep with a big grin on my face, because though I warned him, his hand did not move from my breast, almost as if it had reached home and never wanted to leave it.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I woke to an empty bed, which was the very last thing I was expecting. I was starting to panic, wondering where Eric had gotten off to. But then I had to sort of tell myself that he was an old man, and that, _surely,_ he could take care of himself and not get into some mischief.

To my astonishment, I found Eric outside in my yard, busying himself with gardening. I never knew a man would willingly do stuff like pulling out weeds, without at least_ some_ positive reinforcement. It certainly took my brother a lot of pestering for him to mow the lawn in Gran's yard. But Eric looked as if he was enjoying himself. Maybe it was an oddity to Fairies, though? Perhaps they had green thumbs, and naturally loved nature?

I folded my arms over my chest, shivering in my night-gown as I watched him. For a moment I stood there on the porch, watching him, while he was distracted in pulling out weeds; He was still shirtless from last night, but he had his worn pair of jeans on, thankfully. Somehow, I felt he needed that extra bit of cloth covering his chest. His biceps would flex marvellously every time he brought out a yellowed weed growing away by the front steps of the porch.

Eventually, once he noticed me standing around, he looked so pleased to see me. It was a bit disarming, really. Here, I have this gorgeous guy, who thought I was the best thing since sliced bread- when I sure as hell wasn't. I didn't know where to look, when he paused from yanking out weeds to climb up the steps to greet me. His pale, toned skin was bathed in a sheen of glistening sweat, and he had smears of dirt everywhere on him. He definitely needed a shirt; Those jeans hung off his pelvis in that delightful way that turned any woman into mush.

He wiped his dirty hands on the side of his jeans and came at me, his breathing ragged. I knew what he wanted to do, and I wasn't hardly in the right frame of mind to stop him. "Good morning, Sookie," he whispered, sounding very pleased to see me. And then he bent down and kissed me. He was a wonderful kisser. It felt like cruel torture, because I knew I couldn't let us do anything.

When I backed away from his lips like a good girl, I felt breathless. "It certainly is now," I murmured, my voice slow and breathy.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" And he wasn't showing that he knew I meant it was great because of him kissing me, and looking all dirty and sweaty- and yummy. "Sunlight. Warmth, and Sookie. Beautiful."

Those wonderful hands were dangling at his sides uselessly, while he looked out into the morning sunlight with admiration. I could think of plenty things I wanted those hands to do to me. I wanted them on me, despite they were dirty. And then, I pursed my lips, and forced myself to move out of harm's way. I went inside and went straight upstairs, determined at once on finding him a shirt.

I searched around the old chest of drawers absent mindedly for old clothes for Eric to wear. Clothes, that were mostly Jason's. Buying clothes for a man wasn't something I'd ever had to do before. Even when I was with Bill, he'd get angry and demand I not buy him any clothes, because it made him feel personally as if I was attempting to take control of his life. I was hoping Eric wouldn't mind, but it was either that, or he'd probably be found stumbling naked somewhere in a busy street, inviting himself in for trouble.

Eric pinched my butt through my nightgown, and laughed mischievously into my ear breathlessly from behind me. It gave me the fright of my life, because I hadn't noticed him pop in behind me. I whirled around to fix a stern look on him, crossing my arms. "What did I say to you last night?"

He immediately stopped laughing, chided, and looked down at the floor. I could tell he was still trying to hide a grin, though. "No... no sex?" he rumbled uncertainly.

"Exactly."

"But this isn't making love." His expression was like a sigh. "This is... playful."

"And if I recall correctly, you stepping in on me in the shower was meant to be playful yesterday morning," I teased, flapping my arms around helplessly. "And now, look where that got us." It turned me into a dreadfully horny hostess. His eyes shined brightly as he eyed me, disappointed. And then he stepped slowly closer to me, and those hands clasped my face.

"I want to."

"All right. Say it with me. " I tried to sound real fierce, and confident, for the both of us. Somebody had to be here. "No more sex from now on. It's hardly what you would call productive."

He sighed heavily, and looked, oddly enough, like a child being scolded when being caught out with their hand in the cookie jar by an adult, and getting silently petulant because they were _that close_ to getting a bite of that delicious cookie. "No more sex," he said, slowly and mechanically. I knew his heart wasn't completely in it. Truth be told, neither was mine.

I had enjoyed having sex with Eric. But I also was very aware that now I felt a bit funny around him. Boundaries had been crossed- boundaries that probably shouldn't have, in the first place, but hey, I'm a woman, I have my weaknesses- and now everytime I so much as looked at him, I automatically thought back to how wonderful he was, in the bedroom department. Or, should it probably be the carpet department? I couldn't say I would ever dream of having sex on the carpet, rather than my nice and cosy bed. But I thoroughly enjoyed myself, and I was presuming he did, too, since he had been so keen for repercussions after yesterday's sessions.

But I had to be responsible. I had a job to do, in helping him find this portal. Sex wasn't included in that. It didn't help that he was so damn irresistable to me, though, and he didn't even know it.


	11. Feels Like Home

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this one ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Come on," I said, hoping to sound enthusiastic. "Let's go outside, and start portal hunting."

He groaned. "Must we?"

"Yes." I held out my hand to him, trying to make the offer extra inviting, because clearly, he needed it. "Come on, Mr. Fairy."

He looked at my outstretched hand for a moment contemplatively. His entire body was screaming against it. I gave him the most brightest smile I could manage to make the suggestion even more exciting. For a moment, I didn't think I was winning. But then, he sighed and reluctantly, he climbed to his feet and intertwined his fingers through mine, giving my hand a squeeze. "I don't think we're going to have any success."

"Oh, where is some of that hopeful spirit?" I asked, bopping my shoulder into his playfully. He gave me a tiny, half-hearted smile.

"I just don't think it's the right time yet. It's too soon. The sentence hasn't been long enough."

"How d'you know?"

"I just do." He shrugged, and let me pull him along towards the front door resignedly. "I know my father well. He would not lock me out of my home, only to allow me entrance after such a short amount of time. He wants me to learn another way of living, and I don't believe I've quite learnt enough yet."

"Well, we won't know until we try, right? We have to try to _at least_ find this portal for you."

"I don't want to find it," I heard him mutter underneath his breath. He was definitely grumpy this afternoon- a huge contrast to how he usually was, so carefree and radiant and curious about my world. Now, he was nursing a severe case of sour grapes.

Purposefully, I ignored him, and grabbed the cardigan I had hanging off the rack beside the front door. I slid it on over my shoulders, and buttoned it, and then grabbed the coat Jason often left here in case he visited without notice one afternoon, and attempted to put it on Eric. I wasn't sure whether we would be needing our jackets or not, but you never know, and it always helped to be prepared in advance for whatever weather was coming your way. Even getting Eric to do something as simple as putting on Jason's jacket, was a difficult job. He was resistant, and it took me a few good minutes to coax him into a better mood. And by coaxing, I meant by having to tug one of his hands down to my chest, and let him have a good, experimental fondle of my breasts. We both enjoyed that equally, I couldn't deny. After a few seconds worth of groping, and some ragged breathing going on between the pair of us, he was his happy usual self again. Well, almost. When he took my hand in his, and tried to unbutton his jeans, I had to draw the line there. I was being a good girl today. I was proud of myself; We haven't had sex since yesterday's occurrences, and I felt I was on a roll.

"Oh, come on, honey." I pushed him out the door. "We've got a job to do."

Sure enough, as we started stomping our way through the bushes that led out the back of my house, he was sullen again. He let go of my hand and walked fast ahead of me, trampling over branches scattering the paths. I didn't know where we were going exactly, but all I knew was we had to make our start in finding his portal.

"Anything?" I asked ahead of me at him loudly, after a while. Eric seemed like he could go on walking all day, while I felt immediately drained, and exhausted. He wasn't even panting, no less. No, I was the one doing that. I must have been so unfit in comparison to fairies.

He stopped stock-still and turned back to look at me, his hands tucked deeply inside the pockets of Jason's coat. His expression hardly was reassuring in the slightest. "No, this area is not familiar to me. I told you it wasn't the right time."

I made a sour face at him, clutching at my ribs. God, I felt like I was going to cough up a lung anytime soon...

"Let's sit for a bit," I pleaded, gasping for air. I knelt against some leaves. I could hear my heart pounding away ruthlessly in my ears. _Yep, I'm definitely not the most fittest person in the world. _He doubled back toward me casually; crunching leaves and gravel with his shoes. "Jesus, aren't you tired from all that walking?" I asked him incredulously.

"No." He reached out and plucked off a leaf sticking to my hair. "It's like making love. If I could, I could spend years making love to you, and I would never tire of it. Not in a hundred years."

"All right, all right," I whispered sardonically, trying not to look at him. Instead, I focused on my knees as I dusted them off. "No need to brag."

"Brag? I can't say I know what that means?"

I waved it all away dismissively. Now I was turning into a sour puss myself. "Oh, never mind."

He came closer and sat by me, stretching out those long legs of his near my knees. I tried not to pay him too much attention. It became a little bit hard, when he grabbed me by the ankles and brought my legs out long ways. I heard my knees crack, when he sat my shoes on top of his ankles meticulously.

"Years making love?" I mumbled in outrage, unable to help myself. "That's a whole lot of years, and I'd hardly say it's realistic."

"It is for me." He ran his hand slowly up my right ankle, asserting a very nice amount of pressure that had my back arching in appreciation. "It's not like... with women I know in my world. I feel more... connected to you." What a conversation to have out in the woods at the back of my house, and Gran's? Goodness. "I don't know whether that is because you are an Earth Woman, but... I do." I could feel him staring at me, and I felt very hot and bothered all of a sudden. Especially, with the way he was moving his hand, up and down, up and down my ankle, inserting pressure in a very soothing and almost sexual way. I was getting aroused in the woods. Good God! "Perfection would be staying with you for the rest of my time, in bed, making love and then, occasionally... I would let you have breaks to do your Earth Woman requirements, and let you eat, and sleep, and... do your work."

"You stop that," I whispered, abashed. I reached down to lay my hand on top of his, stilling it from it's moving. "You better stop that right now, or else I'm gonna-" I took in a deep breath, trying to control myself and all these urges I suddenly felt tempted into giving into.

"Stop what?" He had the gall to sound so innocent and confused. I could not believe him.

_Going without sex for hours with him was definitely turning me into a mad woman! _The fact that I was going out of my way to make it not happen made it all the more tempting. It was like going on a diet, and then craving all those sweet and sticky foods you couldn't have. You gave in, sooner or later.

I crawled up onto my knees, and climbed over his legs to sit on his lap, resting my hands tightly on his shoulders. He squinted up at me, and I thought it took a moment for him to realize what was happening, and just what I was attempting to do. Keeping my eyes on his, and nothing more, slowly, I unbuttoned my cardigan, and tore my shoulders free from the sleeves. Suddenly, it all clicked for him, and he knew. I bent down and kissed him for a very long time, hearing him grunt, very pleased, into my mouth. And,_ oh_, he realized all right.

Why was this man so irresistible to me?

What made him so different from all the other men, in the sense that I found I had difficulty in keeping my hands to myself, whenever it came to him?

I was never this sexual with Bill; Bill and I would never do something like this, either; in kissing each other and doing something as openly daring in the open woods. Any minute now, somebody could have probably walked through here, and seen us both. Astonishingly, I found myself not caring in the slightest. It just presented me an even bigger thrill, the potential of being caught out doing naughty things to this man.

Jason's jacket went off next, while we kept up with our kissing, and it presented me a whole lot to work with. I pushed my hands up underneath his shirt, running my fingers up and over his firm stomach, and around his back.

"Come away with me," he whispered desperately, into my mouth. I groaned. "Once it opens, and my father judges my sentence finished... come away with me." His hands went up my shirt, cupping my breasts. He seemed to really like them. But maybe that was because they reminded him of the women in his fairy world? "Live in my land, with me." I almost cried out loud at how wonderful that sounded. "Be with me at my side, always."

"You know... I... I can't," I breathed, unevenly. I felt... any second now... my head was going to explode. "Would they let me in with you? I'm no..." I groaned against his mouth. "...fairy, after all."

He laughed shakily against my mouth. "Probably not. Father would never allow it. It would begin a fight. Lives may be lost, if I ever... brought you in." Swivelling my hips to make it easier, I yanked down my trousers, along with my underwear. I heard him gasp in shock. "Trespassing."

I found I wasn't much of a talker in moments like this. I unzipped his jeans, and unbuttoned them, with an urgency I hardly recognized coming from myself ever before. I guessed I wanted him that badly. Talking was just prolonging it, and I was feeling very greedy.

"Please," I begged. "No more talking. It's too... much."

His mouth moved to my neck, and he kissed me around my throat, almost reverently. Talented mouth, right there. Talented... everything.

"Oh," I gasped, very much enjoying myself.

"I would defend you," he murmured, into the crease of my neck. "You would stay by my side, and I would not let any harm come to you."

I pulled down his jeans to his thighs, with savagery. He was going medieval on me again, and frankly... they were powerful, arousing words to me. He moved between my legs, spreading mine further apart, positioning himself at my entrance, and I knew this was crazy, and downright risky, but I just couldn't care. Nothing else seemed to matter presently, but me, and him, being together like this... again.

He pushed into me, and I think we both cried out at the same time in delight at being able to finally have sex again. It had been a very, very long day.

I leaned back to make him stop kissing me, and we looked at each other for a very long moment. He was breathing harshly, as he held my gaze, his mouth slightly open, with those small fairy fangs revealed to me. I told myself then: I would never forget this man. This man, who was so different from others, and who was beautiful, from both inside and out. And all the feelings he made me feel... all because he was so considerate, and sweet, and thoughtful. I never wanted to forget him, not ever. And I knew it was impossible that I could. A man like him, who was capable of shooting light out of his fingers, and more... he wasn't a man you could forget anytime soon.

I eased myself onto him slowly myself, and he moaned, and to me, the sound at this moment in time was about the most sexiest sound I'd ever heard in my entire life, coming from a man.

He reached up and put his hands on either side of my shoulders, and I did the same.

"Would you allow me to stay?" he breathed, his eyes on mine. "Would you allow me to stay in your world with you, always, and be by your side, and live among you?"

I touched his chin, smiling softly. I felt overwhelmingly sad, for some reason. "I could never let you do that. I could never keep you away from your family, and where you rightfully belong... It isn't right."

"I belong where ever you are," he muttered strongly, sounding very assured of that. And then, he moved, and this time, neither one of us stopped. I met him halfway, moving my hips, moaning like a desperate woman that sounded very unlike myself.

"And I wish that were true," I panted, feeling that glorious feeling building up inside of me, all over again, like it had the past two times we did this. And it never felt more wonderful.

"I do," he whispered back, his voice raw and despairing.

The sweet sensation builds, so strong, I felt light-headed.

I stiffened, feeling it approaching around the corner, and he whispered breathlessly, "Love," and it seemed the magic word, above all else. I cried out, and then he called out my name as he reached his own completion, thrusting one final last time, and we both came apart. I curled my arms around his shoulders tightly, shuddering, and he rested his forehead against mine. Warm, sweaty skin against skin. The pair of us breathing equally as unevenly and shallowly. _Yes, I would never, ever let myself forget this. Not ever. No goddamn way._

I opened my eyes, feeling my heart thumping away, and his flickered open to meet mine.

"Love," he said again, and he took one of my hands in his, and guided it underneath his shirt, leading it to his chest, pressing my palm into his heated skin.

I didn't know what this was. Was this love? Could this actually be love? I always believed it took time and years to ever feel something like love. All I knew and felt absolutely sure of, was that I had deep admiration for this man. Deep admiration for all that he was, and is. After a while of recovering, he pulled out of me slowly, and bent forward to kiss me on my forehead. I didn't think I would be able to make it back home, after this. I didn't think I would be able to make the walk back. No, I was physically drained. Mentally, too. I couldn't seem to get my head straight; There was no coherency whatsoever. I almost felt as if I just wanted to lay on him forever, make him my home, and never move my limbs ever again.

He gathered the hair out of my face gently with his fingers, and grinned up at me wildly. That smile about turned me into jelly.

"I think I could grow to love you, Sookie," he said gently, and he leaned up to kiss my forehead again.

_Oh, no._ My stomach flopped and sunk. All because of those words he had just uttered. So carelessly. Didn't he know the consequences of saying such things to me, or did he not even care?

I tried my very hardest not to look at him, as I righted myself, in pulling up my underwear and jeans. What the hell have I gone and done here?

"Sookie?" he whispered nervously, probably catching onto my change in mood. I just... I can't. He couldn't say things like that to me.

"Please don't," I said, without looking at him.

He went on, almost inaudibly, "I've never felt this way before, in all my lifetime. Not for any woman before. I... I feel something for you, something deep." He clutched at his chest, drumming away with his fingers loudly, making it echo. "Joy. _Love_. I-"

"- Don't, please." I forced myself to look at him. He was staring up at me, frozen and disbelieving.

"Don't what?"

"Just don't be saying things like that," I pleaded weakly, regarding him miserably. "I can't hear that."

"Why?"

"You _know_ why. Because I can't have feelings for you. I just can't-" I got to my feet helplessly. Thankfully, they work with me. I knew I was about to cry. I could feel it in my teeth. The tension of my body. The aching in my throat. "I can't love you, and you can't love me. Sooner or later, you'll be gone. And I can't...I can't stand that. I can't love you, as much as I maybe feel it. I can't let myself!"

I turned my eyes elsewhere deliberately, when he stood and pulled up his jeans, buttoning them up. I could hear him breathing loudly in a panicked way. "Then once I go, I will return," he said after a moment determinedly. "Every... every..." He faltered, and I could hear the frustration in his voice at not being able to express it correctly in words. "I don't know what the word is, but I _will_ return to you, faithfully. We will meet every..." He groaned deeply.

"Every _week_?" I supplied tonelessly. "Is that the word you're searching for?"

"Yes," he hissed vehemently. "Every... _week_. I will return, for _you_. And we will love- _you_ and _me_."

"But I can't have it like that. We don't belong. You don't belong in my world..." And then, I found I couldn't go on. Before I knew it, he was pulling me into him.

"_Don't_ fight it."

"How would that even work?" I spoke softly into his shirt. "Even if you see me every week, I-" My throat closed, much to my irritation. I couldn't even get the words out. _Damn it._

He was stroking my hair. It felt wonderful, despite how wretched I felt. "I have lived for hundreds, and I've been dead internally for much longer. In my world, I have done things you could never imagine, but the real me... is _here._ With _you_. Over hundreds of years, and I've never been certain of anything- but that I want to be with you. I know I can love you. It isn't what you are, as an Earth Woman. Forget about the tribulations that will come along with that; by my father, the separation, everything. That does not matter. What matters... is what you feel like to me. _Home_, and I will return for you, once father calls me."

I glanced up at him, and he stared back at me, and there was no denying the sincerity of his words.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one? I'd love to know. Hell nervous at writing a sex scene LOL, I feel it's terrible! Sorry! :S**


	12. A Murderer

**Thank you all so much for your reviews x hope you enjoy this one. Sorry if Sookie seems a bit frustrating, I'm sure you'd react the same haha. You are all amazing! **

**Chapter Twelve**

_Don't fight it._

I considered his words in silence, as we started walking our way back through the bushes. Maybe he was right on that? Maybe I shouldn't try fight these feelings? I should let everything come, as they will. Whatever happens, will happen. It wasn't any good in trying to hide and keep myself from feeling the way I felt.

And, what I felt was like I could love him, too. One day.

What if this is what had meant to happen? What if we were meant to find each other? After all, he had told me I was the first living woman he saw, and he felt some sort of interest in me, almost instantly. I made him feel better when he felt confused and lost in a strange world. He, in return, had made me feel more better and confident about myself. I hadn't felt this secure and happy in a while, and it was all thanks to him.

What point was there in fighting it? I ought to let it be.

Of course, it'll be hard. I'll miss him, once the time does come for him to return. But it would just be like a long distance relationship, if you could even call it that. Many women wait for their significant others, as they go to war as soldiers. And I was positive years, and years ago, women waited for their men when they left to roam the seas; waiting by the edge of the water, for the very moment they saw that ship that signalled their arrival home again. It couldn't be that different, could it, besides the fact he wouldn't be going to war, or sailing the seas? Many of those brave women had waited for their men to return to them, and they had managed to survive all that waiting.

Who is to say it wouldn't be the same?

Eric didn't say anymore to me, as we began our walk back. He would simply turn back to look at me silently, make for certain I was following him. And there I was again, panting and puffing away like an undignified woman a few metres behind him. It was kind of embarrassing, but then I had to remind myself that we had been as personal as two people could possibly get these past few days. He had seen every part of me; Every limb, every inch of cellulite, and... dimple on my flesh. It didn't get anymore personal than that.

"Are you all right back there?" he called out to me, and it didn't make me feel any better. I swear, he was just full of stamina.

"I'm fine." I forced a smile. "I'm just... thinking, I guess."

"About what?"

He waited for me patiently, until I caught up to him. I didn't think I had enough energy in me to continue yelling at him from a long distance.

"About what you said. I think maybe you're right." I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "There isn't much use fighting it."

He smiled at me, and the euphoria pouring off him, it was almost palpable. I couldn't help grinning myself. Catching me off-guard, he came at me, and flung his arms around me, hugging me tightly to him._ I certainly wasn't expecting that_. I guessed my words made him real happy. He buried his warm face into my neck, as I returned the hug. It felt so good, having him hug me. I never wanted it to end and, it seemed, neither did he. We stayed like that for a long moment, standing around in the woods, hugging it out. He said something into my skin that I didn't quite catch.

"What, honey?"

"He's here."

I stiffened against him, feeling a surge of panic build up within, and reluctantly turned my face up to his. His eyes were ahead of me, cautious and wary. Did he mean his father? I wondered what his father would think of this scene; Would he be enraged that his son who was destined to be King after he's done with the job, was embracing a woman from the very world he was banished to?

"Your father's here?" I whispered, a bit breathless. "Right here and now?" I sure hoped he hadn't been near when we were having sex. _That was sort of awkward._

"No, Godric. He sent him here to review my progress."

I pondered that for a moment, not really understanding. _Who on earth was Godric? Another fairy, maybe?_ "Who is he? Who's Godric?"

Eric slowly separated himself from me, but he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, in a very protective way, pulling me into his side. "Godric?" he called loudly through the bushes. "Show yourself!"

There was a rustling sound coming near us by the bushes. A twig snapped and broke. I almost yelped.

"Show yourself," Eric commanded again, in a very compelling way. It certainly would have made anyone sit up and take notice. Eric could be a very powerful man, when he wanted to be, that was obvious.

I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from gasping, when this Godric finally came out of hiding.

He sprung out through the bushes to the right of us, and leapt in front of us with a rumbling, deep growl. And it was the very last thing I expected to see; Godric was not a human, a male fairy. No, he was an animal, and a big and powerful one at that.

_A tiger._

His coat was a light orange, with those black stripes. His paws were massive and a fluffy white, and they weighed down on the dirt and leaves, caving everything in with every striding movement he made toward us.

Eric's arm tightened around me, when this Godric came towards us, and I couldn't help but feel as if this powerful, amazing creature was a threat to me. The tiger reached my thighs, and he made a loud sniffing noise, as he raised his big head at me. Those magnificent yellow eyes held mine, as his pink nose prodded curiously into my kneecap. I thanked heavens I was wearing jeans, even though clothing would have hardly stopped the creature from attacking me.

I thought he looked very hungry. He probably thought I was food.

"Godric, no," Eric said, in a very dangerous and throaty voice. Eric positioned me behind him a fraction, still pressing me into the side of his body, and it was extremely comforting. "She is my woman. Do not hurt her."

Amazingly, the tiger obeyed; He backed up a few steps, and sat on his hind-legs. I couldn't believe my eyes. I hadn't seen a real tiger in the flesh before, only once; when I was a much younger girl. Gran had taken my brother and I to the zoo, and I remembered being scared of all those animals- particularly tigers, and lions- with those sharp, long teeth. This tiger was surprisingly very tame, all thanks to Eric's power.

"Why are you here?" Eric asked the tiger suspiciously, lowering his voice. "Did father send you?"

In response, the tiger yawned. His pink tongue curled over his big teeth, as he opened his mouth and made a noise.

"What news of my father? What news of my sentence?"

This was the craziest thing; Eric conversing with the tiger as if he could understand him, on some deep level.

"Oh," Eric scoffed, sounding very insulted. "Well, you tell father not to send you again. I am not weak, I can fend for myself."

The tiger eyed him placidly. His tail flopped around his paws.

"Tell father not to meddle. If I could, I would refuse to return and he would have to deal with the loss of his only son, and heir. He can very well find another elder to take my place, if he wishes."

The tiger made a resigned, grumbling noise. He looked pretty bored for a tiger, I thought.

"Oh, be gone, Godric. This is my woman." Suddenly, I felt like I was being paraded, when Eric ran his hands down the sides of my body, in a very flaunting way, to add evidence to what he was declaring. "I have chosen her. I will choose as I please, and this is love." The tiger yawned again, showing those very daunting, long teeth. "I do not care if father will forbid my relationship with an Earth Woman. I will fight for her like a brave man, if father wills it so."

Without warning, the tiger got back onto all it's paws. I stepped back a bit, feeling very frightened. It would have been so easy for it to attack me. Rather instead, it curled its powerful long body, showing his back and slender tail to us.

"Be gone," Eric said loudly, almost to the point of yelling. He looked very frustrated, and shaken. "I forbid you to come to me again, Godric!"

With another rumbling, deep yawn, the tiger pushed through the bushes and disappeared. Well, that was unbelievable. And _crazy_.

I turned to look up at Eric questioningly. He looked down at me, breathing loudly. "You are my woman now," he simply said, satisfied, as if it answered everything. It hardly answered enough.

He slipped his arm over my shoulder again, in a way that felt oddly possessive and pushed me forward to resume with our walking gently. I glanced behind me cautiously. I felt very shaken up, and shocked. A tiger appearing in the woods- it wasn't something that happened every day, after all.

"So, you have tigers in you world?" I asked, as casually as I could muster, once I regained use of my voice again.

"Yes. They act as our messengers. We each have our own." I couldn't hide my surprise. They each had their own tigers? Similar to the way we all had pets? "They are fiercely loyal. Godric is mine. He came to deliver a message."

"And _what_ was his message?"

He sighed, and I could tell he was very reluctant to tell me. "Father has watched over me daily. He has monitored my progress. He does not like this." There wasn't any need to ask what it was his father didn't like. I knew he meant us. Me, having sex with his son, and having him in my home. "Once Godric returns with my message, father will not be happy. It could go two ways, depending on what my father finds fitting."

"I'm guessing your father won't like this?" I asked, my voice shaking. "He won't like the fact that you're with me, will he?"

"I will defend you." His voice was as calm as a summer's breeze-free day.

"Why would you need to defend me? Are you saying it's a possibility he might come here into my world, and try to put a stop to this?"

"He will consider me a renegade, if I resume with this. He may send some of his mercenaries after me. Father is prone to overreaction, and violence." I shivered against him. I didn't like the sound of that at all. "This was not part of my banishment. I was not to seek the assistance of any Earth people. You have been harbouring me, and teaching me the ways of your life. I was meant to do this alone, as a sole survivor."

"Then, if you could get killed for this, isn't it all the more reason that we shouldn't-"

"- I love you, and I _will_ fight for you."

I couldn't help it that I softened into him at his sweet and earnest words. At least, momentarily until the weight of them fully sunk in. "But I don't want that," I said helplessly. "I don't want there to be a fight. I don't want you to have to risk your life, just so that you can be with me! If you can't, and it ruins everything you have with your family and your... fairy world, then... it's fine! I wouldn't expect that of you!"

He stared ahead. He looked very angry, in a way that I hadn't ever seen him look before. I felt almost frightened of him myself. "Father wanted this. He wanted me to settle down, and to comport myself decently, in a way befitting of a devoted man to a woman. I have found a woman I finally want to be with. It is his problem if he does not like whom or what she is." He turned to look at me. I was startled by how fierce he looked. "In our world, to illustrate how strong we are... we have hunting parties. We battle, and slaughter. I have killed four men. We bring back their heads, as trophies."

That chilled me to the bone; I couldn't believe this was the same man talking, the same man... who was always so sweet and considerate around me. Could he truly be that different in his fairy world?

"No man has killed four before. In my world, I am highest ranking, second to my father, who has slaughtered eight. I know how to defend myself, and fight. There is a reason why I am known as a skilled slayer, in my world."

I slung his arm off my shoulder, horrified. I didn't think I could endure him touching me while saying things like this. Who was this man? What happened to that sweet and gentle one he had been all those times around me? The one I felt... something for.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, if a fight goes down, and no doubt, it will... I will not be the one dead here. So, when I swear to you that I will fight for you, my words are true."

_Oh, Jesus_. I couldn't stand hearing any more of this.

I walked ahead of him, half-running. I needed to be alone to get my head around this. I just didn't know what to think. _So, he murdered people in his world?_

"Why do you run from me?" he called out to me from somewhere behind me, sounding very hurt.

"I need to be alone to think," I hissed back at him. Wasn't that obvious?

"Think about _what_?"

I ignored him, kept on running. Once the back of my house slowly came into view, I felt the relief soar. I needed to have a bit of time to myself, to fully think this through. I felt overwhelmed, and betrayed, in a sense. I picked up my pace, my breathing ragged.

"Sookie?"

_Oh, God. Can't I get away from him, at least for a few damn minutes?_

I went in through the back door hurriedly, and bolted upstairs. I heard the back door close, soon as I reached the last step. Already, he had reached me. His feet pounded up the stairs, so I knew he was running after me. And, knowing that, it gave me a decent enough amount of time to prepare myself. I whirled straight into my bedroom.

He grabbed my hand just before I had time to slam the door shut.

"Sookie?" he breathed through the crack in the half-way closed-door desperately, sounding just as puffed-out as I was. "_Why_ do you run from me? _Why_ do you hide in front of this plank of wood?"

"Please, let go of my hand so I can close the door," I begged feebly. _He murdered people, and collected their heads as trophies! Jesus Christ!_

I felt him bring my hand up to his lips, panting warmly all over my skin, sliding his hot tongue over my knuckles.

"Eric, I need a few minutes to process this!"

Finally, he released my hand. I closed the door gently on him, as quietly as possible, leaning my weight against it. I was feeling very foolish with myself. How could I have been so trusting? Sure, he did it in his own fairy world. But they were still people, weren't they? He still murdered them. There wasn't much difference.

The door rattled, so I knew he was resting on it, still trying to get to me.

"Sookie," he groaned on the other side after a while, sounding very frustrated. "People kill in your world."

"Yes, but they don't do that for sport. They don't go hunting for heads, and taking them back as trophies. People do it here because they have mental issues, and they get arrested for it- like they _should_! It's called being a murderer, and _that_ is what _you_ are! A murderer!"

"We don't see it that way in our world. I grew up learning it was right, and expected of us men! We must show we are strong, and brave!"

"Have you killed anyone while you've been here?" I asked, through clenched teeth. I really didn't want to know, because it scared me, that possibility that he had. What if he had?

"No!" He sounded offended that I could even ask such a thing of him. I just had to know. Surely, I couldn't be blamed for that, for coming instantly to that conclusion.

"Well, I had to know! I had to ask that of you, because... I feel like you've dropped a totally big bomb-shell on me, and I don't even know what to think about you anymore!"

"Sookie." He squeezed it out through clenched teeth loudly.

"What?"

"Can you open the... thing? This feels strange, talking like this. I want to see your face!"

I had half a mind not to. I felt just fine not having to look him directly in the eye while battling to understand and come to terms with all of this. Here, I was, thinking he was this loving and gentle person, who couldn't so much as hurt a fly. How wrong I was. How could I look past all of that? I just couldn't seem to. At least, not right now. I needed my space.

* * *

**Hope you're still enjoying this story, and that you're still with me? Many of you have asked if Sookie is a fairy, too. It's a surprise, it'll be found out very shortly. :-) I was thinking of her getting sucked into his Kingdom maybe, where there will be many creatures. Hope you're still interested? Feel free to let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, it's basically what motivates me into continuing.**


	13. Acceptance

_**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews. I am glad you seem to be enjoying the story still :-) Love you peeps, you are all truly wonderful and amazing! I do try to update as often as I possibly can, real life just gets in the way sometimes, as you all probably know. Still, I hope to hear your thoughts on this one, I always enjoy your perspectives. x**_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

I didn't know how long I stayed in my room for, keeping him out.

But as the sun slowly went down and darkness began to fill the room, I guessed it had to have been a little over four hours. During that time, somehow, Eric had slipped away. When I creaked open the door an inch to peek and see if he was still standing out there, waiting for me to come out and talk to me, I was a bit surprised to find he wasn't there anymore.

I suppose, after a bit of time by myself, I had managed to calm down a lot. I didn't feel as panicked as I first felt, when Eric revealed to me he had murdered and beheaded over four men. I was still outraged, though. I was acting a bit like a hypocrite, though, wasn't I? Eric had tried his very hardest to live by my societies rules, without protest. I ought to have done the exact same in trying to understand as reasonably as I could, without judging him, the ways in which he existed in his world. Clearly, fairy practises and beliefs were far different from the ones held in my world. It didn't feel right though, because I certainly hadn't done something as wrong as murdering human beings, for sport. Still, I had managed to calm down during those four hours. I felt ready to talk it out, like two adults should. I didn't want to run and hide from it any longer.

When I went downstairs slowly, I couldn't find Eric anywhere in the house. That had made me feel a bit worried, because I got to thinking, what if he left? What if I never saw him ever again? I didn't want that to be the case, because I definitely didn't feel ready to say my goodbyes to him yet. Then again, I didn't think I ever wanted to.

I found Eric sitting by himself outside on the front porch, in the developing darkness, watching the sky close in on itself. I caught him stiffen at the sound of my approach; He clearly wasn't sure how I would react to him, now that I wasn't hiding in my room with the door blocking me from him. I was torn; I didn't want to come across as too accepting, because who knows? What if that gave him the motivation to go off on a head-hunting spree in my world? Yet... I didn't want to seem far too harsh and unforgiving, either. I wasn't condemning him for anything. I still felt he was very much that same unbelievable man I liked, and enjoyed being around so much. He had just...altered in my eyes a bit. He wasn't as sweet and gentle in my view anymore; He could also be powerful - as he had illustrated with his tiger, Godric- and a fighter, who knew how to defend himself.

I stood around hesitantly, before I sat down next to him, curling my arms over my knees. After a while of just sitting, he worked up the courage to put his arm around my waist. I leaned into him, resting my head against his shoulder. He obviously wasn't sure whether touching me was still allowed or not. He probably feared I would get angry, or react badly to it. I did neither.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did," I started tentatively. "I just... it scared me. I never meant to run off on you, like that. It was just a completely different side of you that I never knew existed. I've had a few hours by myself to think it over, and I think I can understand. I won't judge you. What's done, is done. But that doesn't mean that I excuse what you did. It's just... I don't know. It's a lot to take in."

"If it's too much for you, I'll leave then," he offered petulantly, and he even was about to get to his feet to do so. I grabbed one of his hands quickly, and pulled it down into my lap to stop him. He glanced down at me confusedly, before he sat back down next to me. "Sookie, I don't understand what you want from me? What you said... about it being done, I cannot take it back. Not even if I tried."

"I don't want anything from you." I intertwined my fingers through his, and gave his hand a firm squeeze. "Well, I know what I _don't want_ from you, and that's you _leaving_ right now."

"Then I won't." He returned the hand squeeze tightly back to me, and in that moment of time, it felt like the most reassuring thing in the world. I felt a small smile curl my lips.

"I just wasn't expecting that from you."

"Expecting what?"

"What you said, about... cutting off heads for trophies, and that you've killed over four men. It was just a shock to take in, the fact that you're... like that. I wasn't expecting it. I didn't know how to react, to be completely honest."

"Well, I think your first instinct was to run."

"Yes." I laughed sadly. "I think it was, too. It's just not everyday that somebody says something like that, admitting to killing four men, and then hacking off their heads. I just-"

"You knew how different my world is compared to yours."

"I know now," I admitted quietly.

"Just like you explained certain standards of living in your world, with wearing clothes and concealing your bodies with them... I have different customs in mine, also."

"I get that now."

"Masculinity is prided high in our world. We show we are men by hunting. I don't know what men do in your world, but I-"

"- Men, in my world... they just get jobs and show that they can provide for their families, and children. Nothing as hard-core as going out and showcasing their strength by killing. They are considered real men, when they have a good-heart, and they show it to their family, and those closest to them. A real man is a man with a decent set of values, and morals. He doesn't have to collect heads to show that to those around him."

"Hmmm." Eric looked out into the yard for a while pensively. Then, he slowly turned to me. "And would you consider me a good-hearted man worthy of you, if I got a job, and lived like the real men in your world?"

"Don't ask me questions like that," I told him defensively.

"Why can't I?"

"Because it insults me."

"How so?"

"I don't know." I wriggled uncomfortably underneath his gaze, and fixed my eyes on our hands. "It's just... maybe, you're already a wonderful man in my eyes, and nothing could ever change that, or make you into... _more_ of one. Even if you do have tigers as pets and walk around constantly in your birthday suit, and... collect heads."

"Oh." He sounded playfully disgusted. "Now I see very clearly; The good men you speak of in your world, and myself... we are completely different species altogether."

I laughed. "Not entirely in a bad way."

He opened his mouth, and then paused for a moment uncertainly, before asking softly, "Are you still displeased in me?"

It took me a moment to seriously mull it over inside my head. Was I still horrified over his confession? Maybe, a little bit. But he was sort of growing on me again. I was gradually working past that shocking titbit of information about him. Did that mean I was a terrible person, in forgiving him so quickly? "Maybe not so much," I confessed reluctantly, after a bit. "Maybe not as much as I was. It's still... frightening to digest that about you, though, especially when you seem like such a sweet and gentle person most of the time."

He looked very relieved. Without warning, he stood, and tugged on my hand. I wasn't sure what he had in mind, and I was still a bit miffed over everything. Still, I let him pull me upstairs to my bedroom regardless. I really had hoped he wasn't in the mood for sex, because I sure wasn't right now. Rather instead, he did something else I wasn't expecting.

He kicked off his shoes and took a flying leap onto my bed. The springs squeaked loudly on my mattress as he jumped around., his long arms outstretched as though he was a bird flying. His head was that close from hitting the ceiling, but surprisingly, it was the last thing that worried me. I was giggling so hard at him like a giddy drunkard. I realized, this was one of the many reasons that I enjoyed Eric's company so much; He did things I wasn't expecting. He found enjoyment in the simplest of things that I certainly wouldn't have, because I was used to them. Now, he was blissfully content doing something as childish as jumping around on my double bed as though he was a child on an air inflated, jumping castle. I absolutely loved it, and I think it about made me fall for him even more.

He bounced closer to the end of the bed, and he held out a hand to me. "Come up here, Sookie!"

"Oh, I don't know, honey," I said anxiously. I got a bad feeling about it. "I don't think my old bed will be able to survive two crazy adults jumping on it!"

Still, he insisted. He wrapped his fingers over my wrist, and yanked me forward. "Come on up! This is fun!"

_Oh, what the hell!_

Clinging onto his hand as if my life depended on it, he pulled me up, and I staggered on the spongy mattress into him. Without preparing me beforehand, which might have been nice, he started jumping again, almost colliding into me. My balance wasn't very good, and with every bounce he made near me, it sent me half a foot into the air. Once I grew more confident, we were like two overgrown children, having the time of our lives. There wasn't much distance between the headboard and the wall behind it, so my bed went, squeaking loudly and thudding against the wall with every jump we made. It was astonishing how wonderful I felt, in doing something like this with Eric; Something so simple, and childish. I couldn't remember the last time I ever jumped on a bed- maybe when I was a little girl- and not once did I ever dream I would be doing it again, at twenty-five years old. And, just like that, I felt almost like a little girl again. It was oddly liberating to act so silly again.

"Eric, you make everything fun!" I told him, through all the noise breathlessly. "I feel like I'm in kindergarten again!"

He swung his body around to face me more directly. We were bouncing so close together, I was almost afraid I was about to head-butt him, which wouldn't have been very pleasant on either one of us. "I make you feel like _what_?"

"Kindergarten," I squealed at him, through a painful fit of laughter that came on, so suddenly and violently. There was no chance in hell of stopping it. The endorphins were rushing wildly, and I could feel all the blood in my body rushing to my brain.

"What?" he yelled back at me loudly, misunderstanding me yet again. "I don't know what that is?" That just only made me giggle louder. It was growing difficult to breathe, from our sudden bout of activity. I felt like a very unfit person yet again in front of him. Gasping joyfully, I plopped down onto my side on the bed, clutching my ribs. My insides felt beaten from laughing so hard non-stop.

He grinned down at me in a way that made my stomach clench, and he resumed with his jumping again. More than a few times,he was about to trample my legs with his feet, but luckily, he missed by an inch or so. He got bored with being the only one treating my bed as a castle to jump on. He stripped out of his shirt, and just as I was peeling my socks off, and goading him to take off his jeans, there was a startling noise, and... right before my very eyes, his jeans were falling over my face in a bundle, and Eric was... nowhere to be seen. I scooped his jeans off my flushed face, clutching them tightly to my chest, feeling the warmth of his body still contained in the worn denim.

I waited for a few minutes, lying around as patiently as I could, wondering when he was going to return into view again. Maybe he went downstairs to get something? After ten more unbearable minutes went by, I flopped over onto my stomach and peered underneath my bed. Nope, not hiding underneath it. _Where the hell did he get off to, and so quickly?_

Clenching my teeth in irritation, I got up and went downstairs, inspecting the house, still holding his jeans to me tightly, like a security blanket of some sort. He was... nowhere. All the rooms were empty. It was almost as if I was living all by my lonesome again; a twenty-five year old single woman, in a quiet and empty house. The only evidence I had that reminded me that Eric was real, was his pair of jeans I was hugging, and his bulky duffel bag he had lying around in the living room.

How could a person just mysteriously vanish?

I sat down on the last step of the stairs, pondering that. How could Eric be there one minute, and disappear in the next? It just didn't make any logical sense to me. I considered calling the police, and asking them to be on the look-out. Maybe he had somehow disappeared outside? But then, how is even that possible?

It took me a moment to realize his clothes were here, in my house. So, if Eric did so happen to have mysteriously vanished somewhere, he did not take clothes with him. He was probably outside, stuck in the cold naked.

If so, that wasn't very good. That wasn't a good outcome at all.

Who knew what somebody would do to him, if they found him walking around, naked as the day he was born? Not to mention how uncomfortable and cold he would be right now. I was on the verge of losing it; I almost felt like crying. My stomach kept churning, and I felt incredibly ill suddenly. I was thinking too much, weighing over all these terrible outcomes. Thinking definitely wasn't helping to put my mind at ease; I had to be proactive here. Though I knew it probably wouldn't have been a success, I decided to call the police to put out word that he was missing. At least, if the police were actively searching for him, then it would be an even greater success in finding his whereabouts, right?

The dial tone rang through eight times, before the police finally picked up. Much to my dismay, it was Officer Andy Bellefleur who answered; During my relationship with Bill, the two of them had become quite close. I wasn't looking forward to explaining to him why I was looking for another guy, who was potentially stumbling around naked somewhere.

"Hey, Sookie," he greeted cheerfully, once he recognized my voice. "What can I do for you this evening?" His joie de vivre seemed oddly out-of-place given the situation.

I got straight down to business. I was hardly in the mood for pleasantries. "Hey, Andy. " I paused for a moment, searching for the right way to go about explaining. What on earth was I meant to say, without sounding like a crazy woman? That my fairy sweetheart has gone missing, and he's probably naked? That didn't seem the right way to go about it. "I have a friend that's, er... gone missing." I took in a few needed, deep breaths, trying to calm myself. "I need you to look out for him. If possible, could you go patrolling around the area? I'm just about to get in my brother's car and do the same myself."

"Oh. Sure." He sounded stunned, and a little disbelieving that I was asking him such a thing. "What's this friend of yours look like? How long has he been missing?"

Oh, boy. I definitely wasn't prepared for this. "Er, he's a... foreigner. He's from... Europe. And he's not very sure of his surroundings. He's... six-foot-four, or so. And he's blue-eyed, and blonde."

"Ah, all right," he said slowly. He sure sounded as if he didn't believe me. "I'll get right on that. How's Bill, by the way?"

It took everything within me not to yell. "I wouldn't know how Bill is," I remarked icily. "Bill and I haven't been dating for months now. I don't see him anymore."

He sighed heavily on the other line. "Yeah, it's a real big shame about that. You two seemed like you'd go the distance."

"Look, can you please find my friend?"

There was a loud bustle of noise on the other line. Some shouting, and someone sounding as if they were putting up a pretty decent struggle. "Uh, Sookie, funny thing is... some naked guy just got pulled in. He matches your description. What you say his name was?"

Oh, Jesus Christ. "Eric?"

"Eric?" Andy called, and I knew he wasn't talking to me. He chuckled underneath his breath. "Yep, we got him. One of my men said he was found walking on the side of the road, exposing himself to the traffic. We got your foreigner."

"Oh, thank goodness." I could only be grateful that he was in the police's hands. I trusted they would look after him, and not hurt him.

"You coming in to collect him? I mean, we could hold him in a cell over night, if you got your qualms on getting here at this time of the night?"

I was slamming down the phone and collecting my keys quicker than you could scream 'citizens arrest'.

I grabbed some clothes of Jason's hurriedly, because I knew Eric wouldn't be able to get any for himself, and the police wouldn't be that generous either in giving him some scot-free. When I pulled into the station, I ran inside, carrying clothes with me. The receptionist behind the desk looked me up and down, almost as if she was startled at the sight of me. I didn't know how I looked, but I couldn't deny I felt an utter mess.

A young officer came over to me and started asking me questions about why I thought it was my friend was walking around at such a late hour naked. I felt like shoving him head-first into a wall. All I wanted was to see Eric, and make sure for certain that he was all right. When they finally let me in to see him, I discovered they were holding him in one of the empty rooms for questioning. Andy was looking frustrated, when I burst into the room. Poor Eric was wrapped in nothing more but a thin blanket over his shoulders. He was shivering violently.

I motioned for Andy to give us a bit of privacy, and after a moment of obvious reluctance, he did.

"Honey, are you all right?" I whispered once we were alone, feeling very infuriated at how cold he looked wrapped in just a mere light blanket. I wasn't very pleased with how the police dealt with him. Couldn't they see for themselves how cold he was? I felt his forehead, and gasped. His skin was so icy. I wanted to fire away with questions, like why did he disappear on me? What the hell happened? Only, it didn't seem the right moment for all of that. He looked terribly cold and shaken. "I brought some clothes for you. Let's put them on so you're not as cold, all right?"

He looked profoundly thankful, and I managed to help him in putting on the pair of Jason's old track-pants I'd bothered to bring with me. When I helped him button up the shirt I brought for him, also, and looked him over more carefully, I felt my anger flare dangerously.

"What is that?" I asked, bringing my hand up gently to the side of his cheek. He winced, and grunted, in pain. He had what looked like a sore, fresh scratch on his cheekbone. "Did those officers do that to you?"

"No," he replied, quite casually. He was treating it as if it wasn't a big deal, but it was to me. "I fell in a bush."

"A bush?" It was a struggle to keep my voice low and quiet. "How on earth did you fall into a bush?"

A ridiculous, proud grin came across his face. Heaven knows what he could still manage to feel happy about, in his beaten state... "I teleported. I landed right into a bush, and then... it was all this noise... and lights." He laughed underneath his breath, gesturing with his hands excitedly. It was then I was brought to the attention of how his hands were; It was scratches and bloody knuckles galore. I had a tight ache pinching away at my heart. "All these... loud machines whizzing past me." I was presuming he meant the highway, and all the traffic. "I never knew it was possible to do it in your world. I suppose so."

"Wait a minute," I breathed, holding my hands in the air to silence him. I needed it to stop for a few minutes. The reason he disappeared was because he teleported? He can teleport himself to different places? Well, Eric was certainly a bundle of surprises. Obviously, the surprises weren't ever going to stop. Unfortunately, I couldn't have the extra moment to myself to recoup, because before we knew it, Andy was knocking loudly on the door. "Don't say anything about what happened tonight, all right?" I asked Eric quickly, who gave me a look on confusion in response.

Andy couldn't know about Eric being more than your average, normal man, and the least who were aware of it, the better. And besides, if anyone knew, they wouldn't think twice of throwing either Eric or myself into a mental asylum. They wouldn't believe us, anyhow.

Andy glanced between the pair of us suspiciously, probably catching onto how silent we were, soon as he entered the room again. "So, you're Eric, the foreigner?" he asked, rather bluntly.

Eric blinked at him blankly.

"Yes," I answered for him quickly. "Eric's from... Germany, aren't you, honey?" I gave him a sneaky pointed look to warn him to play along.

He gulped at me nervously. "Uh, yes."

"What were you doing running around at ten o'clock at night on a busy highway butt-naked?"

Oh, crap. "We had a dare," I informed Andy, coming to Eric's instant rescue. It was a pitiful lie, yes. But oh, well. "Eric lost, and so he had to, uhm, do a noodie-run in a busy street."

Andy's eyebrows rose quizzically. I could feel the entire situation going from bad, to even worse by the second.

"Listen, Andy," I sighed tiredly. "As you can damn well see for yourself, Eric's got cuts all over him, and I would like nothing more than to take him home and get him all fixed up. Are you going to place charges? Because, honestly... I'd like to get this over with already."

Andy was obviously surprised by my bluntness. "Uh, no. No charges, Sookie."

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. I took Eric by the hand, and led him out of the horrible room. He trailed after me uncertainly. We didn't say anything to each other, not until we were alone in my car.

"So." I took in a deep breath. "Teleporting, huh?"

"Yes." He sounded guilty, for some reason.

"Anything else I should know of?"

"I didn't only fall into a bush."

I turned to look at him. He couldn't even look me in the eye. "Oh?"

"I ran into a few people, and when I... I explained what I was, they... they reacted to that badly."

"You told them you're a fairy, you mean?" I whispered sympathetically.

"Yes. They... started kicking me."

I felt that anger flare again, almost uncontrollably. "They kicked you?" I asked, very nearly losing it. I felt so lethally enraged that anyone could dare do that. How could they?

"Apparently, fairy can also mean something else."

Bastards. "Oh, Eric," I said sadly. What a terrible night it turned out to be for him.

Finally, he looked over at me. I couldn't really see his face properly, since it was so dark. All I could see was the dark outline of his head. But I could tell he was upset; I mean, who wouldn't be? I reached over and touched one of his hands, surprised that his knuckles felt wet. But then, it took me a moment to remember they were bleeding and scratched.

"I'm so sorry." I couldn't even begin to start on what I wanted to say to him. Apologizing just didn't feel good enough right now.

"I'll feel better if you kiss me," he said gently, sounding real hopeful. So, leaning over in my seat, kiss him, I did. And maybe, it made me feel incredibly better myself. _About everything. _


	14. Father Knows Best

_**I am so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having a hard time at home at the moment. I promise no matter how long it takes to update, I still will continue writing this story until it is completed.**_

_**Thanks to you all for being so sweet. **_

_**Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this one, lovelies!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

The instance we got inside, Eric fell straight to sleep. I guess the evening had been very stressful and tiring on him. I couldn't exactly blame him for crashing on the bed so quickly. I smiled down at him as he slept. He was lying diagonally across the bed, still clothed, stretched out like a cat. I bent down and attempted to unlace his shoes so he would be more comfortable. I managed to wriggle them off his long feet successfully without even waking him.

I guess his little teleporting antic and the ordeal with the police had him utterly drained.

Setting his shoes gently down on the floor, I went quietly over to my dresser and grabbed my hairbrush. I had a tangle in my hair and I fiddled around, attempting to get it free without pain. I felt a wave of exasperation as the bristles of my hairbrush snagged it painfully, yet I also felt a silent sense of comfort while hearing Eric making little funny noises in his sleep. I tied my hair up carefully into a loose pony-tail, and then I heard someone knock downstairs on the front door.

I frowned to myself. I usually didn't have visitors so late of an evening.

I wondered if it was Gran coming in to check and see how I was doing.

Then I wondered if it was my silly brother Jason. I slipped on my night robe and tied it up tightly around my body, then reached down to pat Eric gently on the backside with my hand, before I climbed downstairs to answer it. I really ought to have looked through the peephole to check and see who my visitor was beforehand, but I just wasn't thinking straight. I unlocked the front door, swung it open, and got the shock of my life by who I found standing around outside on the porch.

It was the very last person I was expecting to see.

It was my ex.

"Bill," I breathed anxiously in greeting. Then I wrapped my hands over my robe and stepped out onto the porch. I shut the front door on myself, so Eric didn't have a chance of overhearing. He really needed a good amount of sleep, and I wouldn't have anyone waking him. Especially not my ex, Bill Compton, of all people. "What are you doing here?" I asked, a little stiffly. "I thought you were working?"

Clearly, he had come straight from the airport to see me. He was dressed in his work suit. He even had his suitcase on the ground by the front steps. I knew what that meant, very well. He had hoped he could just pop back into my life unexpectedly, maybe even sleep over for the night. Well, it wasn't going to happen. Plus, I already had a new man in my life, and he was extraordinary in every aspect.

"I was working, but I have the weekend off. I decided to come and see you."

"Clearly," I muttered underneath my breath, far sharper than I had intended. He swiped one of his hands down his pant leg; A nervous gesture he tended to do.

"Would it be alright if I came inside and we talked?" he asked, sounding real hopeful we could.

"No, I don't think that would be a very great idea, Bill. Plus, it's very late."

"I have only just arrived after a three-hour flight in to see you," he said, and I knew he was hoping that would sway my judgement and make me take pity on him. It didn't. "Aren't you going to be kind and let me in, my darling?"

_My darling_. I found myself tired of that pet-name. After all, he had no right to call me that anymore. I wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

"Bill, I already have someone over."

"Ah, yes. A man?" He did not sound very pleased by that possibility.

"Yes, and his name is Eric."

His eyes flashed with recognition brightly over that. "Ah, yes. That fellow that was at your bar that time? Are you seeing him? Are you in a relationship with him?"

"I hardly believe that's any of your business, William. You have no right asking me that."

"Then since you won't let me inside, you've really forced me into doing this out here." I stared at him warily, unsure what he meant by that. But then,I thought I got it next, when he slid down on one knee against the floorboards of the porch. I was flabbergasted, when he slipped a hand into his jacket, searching around for something nervously. Was he going to do what I thought he was going to do? Yes, he was. His intentions became very clear when he produced a little satin blue box out from his pocket. He creaked it open with trembling fingers, and a diamond ring glinted at me from inside it.

He was proposing to me. I wasn't a very materialistic girl, but I knew by looking at the ring it must have been expensive. And it was beautiful, above and beyond all expectations.

I blinked down at him in shock when he took the ring out of the box with trembling fingers. Then he looked up at me, and his eyes were wide and spilling over with emotion. "Sookie Stackhouse. I know our relationship hasn't been smooth sailing. I know we have been separated by distance, and towns. But I love you, my darling, with all my heart. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I decided I couldn't live my life without you having part in it. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?"

I couldn't seem to find my voice. A brutal tidal wave of various emotions hit me with full strength. I couldn't believe he was doing this, for the life of me. But then, I thought of the wonderful man sleeping safe and sound upstairs in my bedroom, and I had my answer.

"Bill Compton," I whispered hoarsely, trying to fight off the sob that shook my throat. "You know I love you, and I'm real flattered by your asking me to be your wife. But things have changed in a big way. My life has changed, and in meeting Eric..." I shook my head, unable to find the correct words to explain. Bill was upset by my decline, of course he would be. His hopeful face fell, and he sighed deeply before letting his hands fall. He stood, and stared down at me desperately. I felt bad for him, but at the same time, I knew my feelings. They just weren't for him anymore. "I don't even know where this idea came from you, but I know along with it, you would have asked me to move home from my family and the town that I love so much, and I just can't do that."

I didn't know what else to say on the matter, but I knew if I stood around with for too long, I'd start feeling all guilty and bad for him. I smiled at him sadly, and went to step back inside. His hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I felt him lean in from behind me.

"You think he loves you more than I do?" he whispered in my ear, and I could tell he had his defences up. "No, he doesn't. No one ever will love you as much as I do, my darling. Other men will always be about sex, and your body. But with me, it's always different. What we had been was real, and you'd be a fool not to accept my offer."

I took a deep breath before turning back to face him. I had the shakes real badly.

"And maybe you're right," I agreed quietly. "But I know my feelings, Bill. They've changed for you."

He grabbed me by the upper arms, and moved closer to give me a peck down on the cheek. I uneasily tilted my chin towards him to let him do it. And then I heard footsteps from inside, and the door opening.

"Sookie?" Eric's tired and gentle voice was right behind us.

Instant relief filled my body when Bill released me quickly, and stepped away a few footsteps, embarrassed.

"I hope you have a nice time with your new fella," he said to me, icily polite. "Don't be a stranger now, Sookie. Come see me sometime. I'll always care about you, maybe more than you'll ever know."

"Bye, Bill. Take care now." It was all I could think of saying.

He reached down to grab his suit case, and he gave me a small smile, before turning his back on me and retreating off the porch to where his car was waiting in the drive. I sighed, and curled my arms over my stomach. What a crazy night it had been. Bill's proposal just pretty much added the cherry to the cake. My Fairy man slipped his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into his side. We watched Bill's car disappear from the long driveway without a single word to each other. I felt mortified for some reason; Guilty, as though Eric had caught us doing something that was unfaithful to him.

But Bill was old news now. And maybe, he had always been, ever since I ended things with him.

Whipping around to face him, I placed my hand on his shirt and leaned up to trail my lips gently from the base of his ear, down to his throat. He shuddered against me delightfully, and I caught him grinning. "I want you," I whispered.

"Where?"

"Hell, everywhere."

"Even here?" He untied my night-robe and pulled it open.

"Even here," I laughed.

Bending down, he started putting soft, sweet kisses around my neck. I was already panting, and needing him. It was an act of ridding Bill from my mind, and moving on to greater things to come, with this fairy man. Without knowing where I'm going, I staggered backwards into the wall, and he grabbed the back of my legs and made me jump on him. I squealed in surprise, and laughed, when he held me effortlessly. He kissed me hard, and blindly we went; Him panting and kissing while carrying me back inside and me with my hands and legs wrapped around him so I wouldn't take an unpleasant fall. I didn't know where he was taking me, but honestly, I didn't seem to care. I realized he was trying to take me upstairs to the bedroom, only we didn't get that far. Since we were too preoccupied with kissing each other's faces all over, we had reached the first step before he slipped on it and we fell. I thought it was more painful for me, since my back hit the steps and he landed straight on top of me. But after a second the throbbing in my lower back didn't seem to matter, and we were laughing like two overgrown, careless kids. I knew I would no doubt get a bruise sooner or later, but even that didn't matter when he was pulling off his shirt and that glorious body was right before my eyes again.

"Make love to me," I moaned desperately, running my hands all over his chest.

"I am," he said, breathing all over me. "I will."

"Then please hurry." Impatient definitely was me when it came to sex with this man. I pulled up my night-gown past my thighs, and he willingly took my panties off in a hurry.

"Kiss you first," he breathed eagerly, and kiss me, he sure did. He went down to his knees on the floor, and then he was off, kissing me and unleashing his tongue. I moaned loudly, unable to help it, and reached down to run my hands gently through the strands of his thick hair. I quite liked oral, as embarrassing as that was to admit. Eric was all for it, it seemed. He didn't care. It took me a little while to realize the door was still hanging wipe open, and I was facing it. I was half a second away from blowing up into a huge orgasm, when it occurred to me belatedly that an unfamiliar man was standing there, watching us, wide-eyed and shocked.

"Eric," I breathed, half-moan, half panicked-talk voicing. I guess he just assumed I was calling his name for sexual reasons. I had to grab him by the face roughly and pull him out of my legs to make him cease and desist.

"What?" he moaned indifferently, licking his lips. I tilted my chin towards the poor man standing in the middle of the doorway. Eric turned and peered behind his shoulder, then luckily for me, he yanked my nightgown back down considerately over my legs. He didn't bother with my panties, though, and I was in a muddy haze of frustration over the lack of completion to orgasm.

The man took a step into the house, and I saw him more clearly then. What I saw, made my heart drop. It was like looking at Eric's identical twin, for how similar they looked. Similar eyes, similar nose. Similar everything. The only difference was that the man looked slightly older and weathered, and he had grey streaks in his hair. He was also holding a funny walking stick that looked made of carved oak.

This was Eric's fairy father. And displeased did he definitely look.

Heck, in hindsight, I think I would be unhappy too if I spotted my child with his head buried between a person of the opposite sex's legs.


	15. The Last Goodbye

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I'm so sorry," I whispered fretfully to Eric, while we were dithering around in my small kitchen as Eric made his father one of those traditional fairy drinks. His father was sitting around in the living room, waiting for his return. I could almost sense a massive parental explosion heading his way, all because of what his father had so embarrassingly witnessed.

What a way to make a first impression to your man's father, sarcasm meant. I was in fight or flight mode; And my entire body was aching and leaning towards the flight part. I desired nothing more than to run for the hills, to bury my face and body away from sight. I couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than your father spotting you in a sexual act with another person of the opposite sex. Growing up as a conservative Christian woman, I had learned that sexual acts were always something meant to be going on behind closed doors, in privacy and without anybody else knowing. So to say I was feeling thoroughly ashamed of myself, it was an understatement of the century.

"Should I stay out here and let you two have some time to yourselves?" Even as I suggest it, it seems a completely wrong thing to do, as much as I would have loved to avoid looking Eric's fairy father directly in the eye. We had gotten into this mess together, after all. It takes two to tango, and both of us were just as guilty as each other. It wasn't fair of me to simply just let Eric take all the blame. No, I would have to suck it up and deal with the condemnation with him, as is only fair. Eric gave me a silent look of pleading, which just only confirmed what I had to do: I had to slip on my big girl panties, and face the problem along with it. So, I slip on my big girl panties, I would. "All right, all right," I muttered underneath his look. "I'm coming."

Facing our problem head-on, we entered into the small living room together. Eric's father looked restless as he sat there on the couch, while grasping onto his walking stick; He obviously didn't know what to do with himself. He looked unsure of his surroundings and as if he didn't particularly like my modest living quarters one bit. Eric placed his cup of tea on the coffee table and his father didn't say a single word of gratitude. He simply looked at me, scrutinizing me with hard, critical blue eyes that were so weirdly like Eric's. It was like looking in a mirror, for all the similarities their appearances had. When Eric sat near him, I felt spooked. I could hardly have known which one was Eric, had his father not had grey streaks in his hair.

"Well," I breathed very nervously, as I sat down across from the pair, "This is very strange. I hope you don't mind the state of the house. I wasn't aware we would be having visitors anytime soon."

"The state of your dwelling is really not an issue here," Eric's father said, with just the hint of a bite in his voice that told me he was not at all a happy camper. "Godric has sent me word of your progress. This was the least of what I was expecting from my son."

At his father's words, Eric looked about ready to puke. Poor thing.

"I apologize for what just happened," I said, as calmly as I could, hoping to come to Eric's defence. "But it would have been nice to know in advance just that you were intending to make a house visit. I'm sure we all could have prevented all this awkwardness."

"My dear, I know my son well," Eric's father said, in a cold voice that could have melted an ice-block. "It is not surprising in the slightest that I find him in this... position with you. I am more so surprised by the nerve he has to go against my wishes."

Eric looked about ready to explode at that. His jaw tightened. "Father, I-"

"Silence," his father commanded, without even having to raise his voice. Eric fell into a simpering silence, nursing his head in his hands. I could hear him panting desperately from where I sat across from him. "I bring you here into this realm, I sentence you here, praying it would educate you on how to hold yourself later on as a respectable leader, and yet you go against me in such a disgraceful way as this!"

Disgraceful? Well, now. How rude.

I opened my mouth to say something in argument, but not a single word would come out. I guess Eric's father used it to his advantage.

"How can you be a leader when you comport yourself in such a manner? Have you little to no self-restraint, my son?"

"Father, please," Eric whispered. His voice was despairing.

"What do you have to say for yourself? The terms were very simple. I sentenced you here so that you could learn, and yet... you have learned next to nothing. You have not changed your ways! I find you here, with this... this..." Eric's father looked me over, seemingly speechless with words on how to describe me. I thought he was almost about to go so far as to call me a whore or something. "...this woman from the very realm I banished you to, and yet you show exactly the same disregard as you do in your true place!"

Eric was twitching in all his pent-up frustration to explain himself. "But father, it is different with her!"

"How so?" His father yelled in disbelief. I almost cowered in my seat, because his voice went so deep and thunderous. I'm certain the walls shook. "How is this any different, my son?"

"I love her, father! This is love!"

"Love?" His father laughed out loud in outrage. "You do not understand what that means! It is mere words to you!"

Startling me, his father got to his feet in one quick movement.

"I wish to hear no more of it! Come! We will speak more of this later, in privacy without _this_ woman in the way! She quite clearly clouds your judgment!"

He didn't need to expand on that for me to understand just what he was saying.

"Your mother will be beside herself, much as I am. Regardless, she wishes to see you. It has been days, and days."

His father crossed out of the house without so much as a single word of pleasantries to me, and Eric was obviously obliged to follow him. Eric got to his feet slowly, and I tried my very hardest not to glance up at his face. I kept my eyes planted on my folded hands that were sitting in my lap. I knew one glance up at him, and I would have lost it completely.

So, here it was. The end of whatever we had began to be. I wasn't so sure why I was so surprised by it coming. After all, I knew it would have sooner or later. Wasn't this exactly what I had always been fearing? This was ultimately why I was so reluctant to everything. I knew in the end I would end up falling for him, when I shouldn't have. But it was beyond all help. I couldn't help it, despite knowing it was in my best interests to try to shut it off.

You can't shut off feelings like a tap. It just wasn't that easy. So what was I meant to do? How could I have stopped it in time enough? There was a simple answer to that: I couldn't have. I couldn't have done a single goddamn thing to stop myself from developing feelings for Eric. And it was already far too late.

I slid off the couch but kept my eyes to my hands. To look up at his face would have risked me breaking down and losing it completely. I could not risk that, I just couldn't.

"Sookie," he breathed, his voice achingly sad, and then his arms went around me. I didn't even notice them moving to touch me. I wanted to pull away from him, to move out of range, because he was only make it all the more difficult to keep firm grasp on my emotions. I just let him have his moment, maybe silently enjoying the way his arms felt around me, the warmth and strength in them, as he held me close. But I did not respond to the hug in any shape or form. I simply stood there passively, letting him have his moment.

"Goodbye, Eric," I said, gentle as a whisper.

By mistake, I allowed myself one last look at him, before he turned and followed after his father in quick, hasty strides. All I saw was violent, thunderous rage in his expression at having been forced into something he wasn't wanting to do. He said not a single word as he exited my house. Not even a "Thanks for a great time," or a "It's been wonderful knowing you." There was absolutely nothing he could say.

When quietness settled into the house, my emotions took over then like an uncontrollable, ruthless wave. I sank down into the sofa, and all the feelings I had suppressed suddenly bubbled up, and cracked open. I clutched a hand over my chest, breathing in desperately for air. It felt as though something was clenching tightly over my chest, pinching at my heart. Before I even had so much time to begin crying, I heard footsteps shuffling outside on the porch. I went over to the door, feeling next to nothing, feeling empty for reasons I couldn't place.

And then I noticed Eric was standing there. His father was nowhere in sight.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you just left with your father?"

"I told you I would fight for you, defend you," he said. He took a slow, uncertain step closer to me.

"And I _told you_, I don't want there to be any fighting. Just go home, please. Just go with your father, back to your fairy world, like you ought to. You can go home now, and that's great."

"I want to stay with you," he whispered bleakly.

"Well, you _can't_. Just go already."

"Every week then," he said, and it sounded like an undying promise. "I will come here, I will return for you, every week."

"Just _go_."

He reached up with a hand to touch my cheek, and I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt his thumb brush away wet tears. In the only way I knew how to ease the pain and heartache somehow, I stepped back and closed the door on him**, **watching his silhouette as he stood there for a very long time. And after what felt like years had passed, he finally brought himself to leave.


End file.
